Phantom: Karma Slave
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Sometimes, your life gets interesting and at other times, your life is a joke being played by the gods.. and if you happen to be a Drow named Phantom Shadownyte, its one in the same. very sporadic updates. (AE, JB, DD &C-B appear Chap 17 onwards)
1. Prologue

Prologue 

  
_'Today I'll be spinning on a Wheel   
I'm a slave to a Wheel   
And there isn't any stopping   
What mistake could I have made?   
I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten.' _  
Karma Slave ~ Splashdown 

  
Overhead the sky darkened with the approaching storm. Lighting flashed jaggedly in angry blue-white streaks. Thunder rolled across the sky, like the sound of an army of Dwarves marching to war. 

Down below, on the ground, a battered wagon creaked along a winding uphill road that was little more then a path. Two figures moved alongside the pair of horses that pulled the wagon, one on either side. Both were enveloped in mud-splattered cloaks. 

It seemed that the Gods were not giving these two any blessing, unless it was the blessing of bad luck. Somehow, though all the others had avoided it, one of the rear wheels hit a rather large rock and the wagon groaned as it bounced over it. The weight of what it carried shifted slightly in doing so. After it settled with a groan, the other wheel found a sizeable rut causing the wagon to bounce a second time, and again the cargo shifted. 

This time though, one of the long boxes it was carrying slid back some. As the wagon and those that accompanied it continued, the loud rumble of thunder covered the sound of the box sliding more as the wagon swayed. A final jounce and it was free, hitting the ground with a thud. 

The box rested there only a moment before slowly sliding down the steep incline. It looked as if someone was plowing a row as the box continued on its way. A thin layer of dirt flew up, piling up on top of it. 

At last it came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the steep incline, crashing into a rock. The dirt settled on and about the dark ebony box. 

The jagged flashes of light continued across the sky, followed by the angry rumblings of thunder. Rain came down in hard sheets across the land. Dry ground soaked up the liquid until it could hold no more. Having no where else to go, the water settled across the ground in ever-increasing puddles. 

_*Thump thump* _

A heartbeat where there had been none, followed by a pained gasp. Pitch black. A suffocating closeness. Air still and stagnant, unmoving. 

_*Thump thump thump thump* _

The heavy feel of over-long enforce stillness. Somewhere beyond the darkness, something rumbled distantly. A sense of blind panic followed. 

'Where am I?.' A groggy thought. 

Hands moving, reaching up only to hit something hard several inches away. Anger replaced panic as those hands fisted then struck out at the offending surface. The sound of flesh hitting wood was both loud and muffled. 

'By the abyss, where am I? What happened?' 

Eyes opened, blinking several times. The darkness was replaced by grayness. Things came into focus. The surface in front of her face was smooth wood, darker in some places then others. Tilting her head to the side she saw that the wood enclosed her on all sides. All she knew was that she had to get out of that suddenly encroaching stillness. 

With a growl she put her palms flat against the wood and pushed. Nothing happened at first. Then she heard it. The creak as one of the sides shifted some. She eased back, letting the wood settle again. She shoved again. The other side gave this time. Dark, oozing mud trickled into the coffin though the cracks. She knew she had to get out of there as soon as she could before it filled with the thick, cold muck. 

She shoved the wood again, this time with all her strength. The wood above her creaked ominously then shattered outwards. She was showered with splinters, and several inches of dirt that was rapidly turning to mud. Not pausing for a moment to even think, she grabbed all that was in that wooden coffin with her and scrambled out. 

Ice cold rain pelted her body as she lay sprawled across the ground, gasping the fresh air. The lightning blinding her momentarily until her vision switched from dark-vision back to normal vision. 

"Gods above and below. What has happened to me this time around?" she muttered to herself in a musical yet husky soft voice.  



	2. Chapter 1 Who am I?

Phantom: Karma Slave  
by PhantomChajo

Chapter 1 

  
Time slipped past her as she lay there on the muddy ground, several body lengths from the shallow grave she once resided in. The rain continued its torrential downfall, showing no sign of slowing anytime soon. Warily she got to her feet and looked about for something that could act as shelter of some sort. In the distance, she could make out what looked to be a small stand of trees as the lightning lit the sky.

Turning slightly, she made sure everything that had been with her in the coffin was with her. Then she made her way towards the trees. As she did, she would pause and tilt her head up and back, letting the cold rain wash the mud and muck from her.

By the time she reached the trees, she was clean once more, though soaked to the skin. She was lucky that the ground was a little higher here then back in the open area. The water, dripping from the tree branches, made its way down the gentle slope to join that, that had already gathered there. Even though the storm was abating, the rain continued to fall. She found a spot between several exposed roots and made herself as comfortable as possible, with her knees drawn up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. From this position she could easily reach her weapons in case she was forced to defend her self against anything that attacked her.

The pair were soaked and covered from waist down with mud. But at least they were able to ride in the wagon, now that the land had leveled out again. Both sat hunched over against the rain.

"Why couldn't we find somewhere to wait out the storm?" asked one of the pair. Being the larger of the pair, the cloak just barely fit him.

"Because his Lordship said so. Now quite your complaining," returned the other with an annoyed sigh. This one had the advantage of being smaller, thus better protected against the rain, but his hands were still cold from having to handle the wagon reigns.

The first mulled the idea over for several minutes before replying. "Ohhow long is the rain gonna rain?"

"As long as it needs to rain, now will you shut your mouth? It's bad enough as is, I don't want to have to listen to your ramblings all the way there," snapped the second.

The first hunched lower on the bench, looking for all the world like a puppy that had just been kicked.

  
Hours passed and the steady drip of water from the leaves was the only sound for the longest time. Then slowly the horizon to the east began to lighten. Dawn's arrival was heralded by the waking calls of birds, animals and other creatures that called this area home.

Still sitting beneath the tree, she slowly uncurled herself. A hush descended as she moved, all the creatures unsure if she was a predator or not. At first her movements were unsteady as she used the tree at her back to rise. The more she moved, she regained her natural grace.

Having stood, she moved away from the tree so that she could feel the warmth of the raising sun on her. Though the light stung her eyes slightly she still enjoyed the sensation. Once the sun was over the horizon completely though, she moved back into the dappled shadows the tree provided.

Looking about, then down at herself, she decided it was time to find out what she had and what was changed. Taking her time she removed all that she was wearing. From dark cloak and black chain mail shirt down to the last item she found. A black silk-like scarf that was wrapped about her waist, hidden beneath everything else she had worn.

'Must be of some importance to have been covered as it was,' she thought to herself as she held it in her hands before setting it to the side. 

Once more stepping from the shadows, eyes narrowed slightly against the light, she looked herself over, from head to toe, or as much as she could see.

She held her hands out, looking at the long, slender fingers. Rough calluses on the palms fit with the fact she had swords. 'I know how to use them at least' she thought as she turned her hands over, smiling at the site of her ebony skin. 'Good, that has not changed it seems..what in the name of all that's holy'

Along the back of her right, from wrist up to the shoulder, were splotches of red. Bright flaming red at that. As she studied the splotches, twisting her arm this way and that, it became clear as to what it was. A Red Dragon tattoo. Whomever that had done it in the first place used her natural skin coloration for the outline and sections of it's body. The tip of it's snout rested just even with her wrist. The head was well defined, extending back into the neck which in turn flowed up to the rest of it's body. The forelegs wrapped about her arm, like wise with the wings. The body covered most of her upper forearm, elbow and part of her upper arm. Its tail twined up to her shoulder then vanished beyond her area of site. The Dragon was exquisitely detailed to say the least. If she studied it close enough, she could make out the fine lines of it's scales.

With a grumble she checked her other arm. As with her right one, the left was similarly tattooed. Though instead of large areas of color, it was devoid of it. Instead it was outlined in silver. Just as detailed and exquisite, though the artist had used her skin color as the body of the dragon and the color for the outline. This time, instead of a Red Dragon, it was a Black Dragon.

"Hellfires and Damnation! What is going on?" she muttered to herself. "Am I a slave this time? Or is it some deity's joke upon me? Dragons have caused me nothing but trouble and here I am wearing a pair as decorations." With a groaned sigh she slid her hands up though her hair, raking it back with her fingers. Wincing as she hit a few snags, she pulled her hair about so that she could untangle the knots. She growled a curse when she saw, for the first time clearly, the color of her hair. Bright, flaming red with streaks of both lighter and darker reds. The color of a Red Dragon's scales when it's in the prime of it's life.

With a disgusted snort she turned back, once again retreating to the shadows. Crouching down she picked up the scarf again, running it though her fingers. After several moments of contemplation, she tilted her head to the side. There was something about the scarf. Something. Magical. Standing back up she shook it out. It was large and round.

"Let's see how much of my luck holds" she muttered.

Finding a clear spot that she could lay it out on, she did just that. It shimmered and darkened as it lay flat on the ground. Raising an eyebrow just slightly she knelt on the ground at the edge of it and gingerly reached into it. Her hand vanished into the blackness. Pulling it out, she looked at it.

"Well, now I know why I didn't have that much in the way of any gear." She smirked slightly. "Might have lost everything from last time, but I did get things in return for them."

Reaching again into the inky blackness she thought of clothes. As her arm vanished up to her elbow, she felt something with the tips of her fingers. Leaning down she reached in further to grasp the object. When she had it, she pulled her arm back out she held a bundle of cloth. Setting it to the side she reached in again, still thinking about clothes. Again she withdrew a bundle of cloth. She continued to do this till she no longer could find anything.

She then grabbed the edge of the portable hole and picked it up, folding it over on itself. A moment later, it was once again, an ordinarily looking piece of black silk.


	3. Chapter 2 Playing with Blades

**Phantom:Karma Slave  
by PhantomChajo**

Chapter 2 

  
After opening one of the bundles and finding clothing, she went though each, sorting them to her liking. She then dressed in an outfit that was best suited for traveling in. Sturdy boots, leather breeches, a linen undershirt, a leather over tunic, along with a fairly good cloak.

Taking the canvas that the clothing came in, she wiped down her armor. Upon closer inspection she discovered it was a finely crafted chain mail shirt. It was light weight with the links being tightly 'woven' together. It was also black. As she sat back on her heels, the chain mail shirt across her thighs, she pondered. She knew instinctively that it was Elven chain, yet she had never heard of any being made black. Every one she had ever seen, as far as she could remember that is, was bright silver. With a shake of her head, she dismissed her thoughts and donned the armor.

It was now time to examine her weapons. The small hand crossbow she had little problem with. The time it took to cock it and fire was miniscule. She could probably get at least a couple of shots off before anyone got within range of the other weapons she had. There was a feel to it that was similar to the armor. That in some way it was magically endowed. A slight tingle traveled up her fingers as she ran them along the length of the hand crossbow. It went into the special carrier which was fit snuggly at the small of her back, within easy reach. A small case of bolts fit in the pouch that would hang just below a sword scabbard.

The next item was the short sword. It was nicely crafted, the hilt wrapped in leather. From the looks of the hilt and the scabbard, the blade had seen enough use, but was well taken care of. After holding the unsheathed blade and going though several easy moves, she knew that it was also magical in nature. She let her thoughts quiet as she stood there, with her eyes closed. A moment later she opened them and whispered under her breath a word. The blade changed hue subtly, to subtle to notice unless one was looking for it. With a click of her tongue, she swept the blade in an arc across the ground. In it's wake, the grass was covered in hoar frost.

"I should have known," she muttered as she dismissed the blade's enchantment. She then sheathed it back into its scabbard and strapped it on. "White dragons on the scabbard and the blade leaves a trail of frost. Someone has a sense of humor."

Picking up the last blade, she looked it over before even pulling it from the scabbard. The cross guard down to the pommel was shaped like a dragon's wings, neck and head. The wings formed the cross guard, extending outwards in a graceful sweep. The neck formed the hilt of the sword. Just long enough that she could use both hands if needed, though she had a feeling that only in a desperate situation would she use it two handed. The hilt was crafted with enough detail to show the larger scales on the beast's neck, though leather strips were criss-crossed to provide extra grip. To finish it up, the pommel was shaped like the dragon's head, back-swept horns and all.

As she examined the hilt further she noticed that the horns seemed slightly loose. With a frown she gently pressed on down on one. It only went so far before it wouldn't move. Looking at the other, she did the same. It too only went so far. Chewing her lip a moment as she puzzled it out, she turned it so that the mouth of the dragon was facing away from her. She then pressed both horns down at the same time. A barely heard click was the only indication that something happened at first. Raising an eyebrow, she pressed down further. The mouth was apparently hinged. When it opened fully a small flame shot out of the open maw. It was only a finger-length in size. Just the right size to easily start a fire for a camp fire or a candle, possibly even a lantern. Letting go of the horns, the head swung down again, dousing the flame. As she ran a finger along the jaws she noted that it was not even warm.

With a growing smile she played with the dragon's head a little while longer. It wasn't that often that something amused her in such a fashion. The rumble of her stomach interrupted her though. With a disgusted sigh she set the sheathed blade aside and opened the portable hole once again. Thinking of food, she reached into it. Several minutes later she pulled what seemed the last of the items from the pocket dimension. She had ended up with a hunk of cheese, a loaf of bread, some meat and about a week and a half of traveling rations. Once more she reached into it and managed to find one more item. A waterskin. She shook it, listening for the tale-tale slosh that indicated there was something in it.

Opening the waterskin, she sniffed cautiously at the contents. There was neither the smell that wine or ale has, nor did the contents smell stale. Tipping the skin, she let a tiny amount pour out onto the corner of her dirty clothes. The liquid was water. She then splashed a few drops onto her finger to taste it. It was clear, sweet spring water.

Looking at the items scattered about, she shrugged and picked up all but one of the packets of traveling rations and tossed them back into the portable hole before closing it. Flipping it over on itself several times, she picked it up and draped it about her shoulders like a scarf. She sat back, not bothering to move to a different spot and took her time eating.

As she did, she let her thoughts wander. 'All right. Something happened and I'm back again. I'm still a drow, though not, it seems, in the same body as last time. Not a complete loss. Taller this time, which is nice for a change. All my gear has changed. Good and bad. Bad because I lost a lot of stuff, good because what I have is more interesting. I need to go though everything in this portable hole. But before I do, I want to move to another place. Too close to where I awoke for my taste.' Turning her head in the direction of where the coffin still lay, she frowned. 'There looks to be some kind of path or track. Perhaps if I follow it I will come to a village or town. I can discover more about where I am and go from there.' Tilting her head up she looked to where the sun was. 'The day is about half done. Maybe I will take a brief nap and then leave. Traveling at night will be just as easy as it will be traveling during the day. I hope'

With the decision made, she finished her meal, made sure everything was packed away and went to settle herself once more in the nook between the tree roots. Pulling the hood of her cloak down low over her head she made herself relax. Whether she was asleep, in a light doze or in a trance, it mattered not. She instinctively knew she would awake at the first sign of danger.  



	4. Chapter 3 Camping

Phantom: Karma Slave  
by PhantomChajo

Chapter 3

  
She woke with a gasp. Whatever it was, a dream or memory, was fading fast from her mind as she gathered her wits about her. After scanning the area about her, she was satisfied that nothing was amiss. Standing she stretched, checking the level of the sun. It was a hand span or more from the horizon. Plenty of time to get started.

Before she left the small stand of trees, she opened the magical portal and withdrew a packet of traveling rations and a water skin. Slipping the food into the pouch at her side, she slung the strap of the skin over her shoulder and head, adjusting it so that it rested at the small of her back. Closing the portal and returning it to its place about her neck as a scarf, she checked her gear one last time. Everything was in place and she was ready to leave.

Pulling the hood low enough so that she would have her eyes shaded she started walking. Following the path in a general south western direction, she set a distance-eating, loping stride. Her movements held the unearthly grace that was a trait of all elves, be they light or dark, surface dwellers or those of the Underdark.

Her movements were soundless. Neither her foot falls nor armor and weapons made even the quietest of jingling or chiming. It was if she was covered in a spell of silence. Animals did not notice her until she had passed. When they did, they tended to flee from her path or go deathly still.

By the time the sun had set she was many miles from that place she awoke. She had slowed her loping pace to a steady walk several times already. When she did, she would take the time to sip some water and take a bite or two from her rations. Through the night she continued to travel this way, stopping only when needed.

By the time the sun was on the rise, she was quite a ways from where she started. If she had to guess, she'd say anywhere from 60 to 80 miles. And the small track had grown a little more traveled, but not by much. Game trails had crossed her path of travel many times, along with a few trails that looked to be other then game trails. She also knew she was lucky that nothing had decided she would make a decent meal.

Deciding to find a place to rest, she stepped off the main path onto a game trail. Following it for several minutes until she came to a small area that was wide enough she would have no problems opening her magical portal once more. But that would come later. First she intended to rest from her travels. Finding a place that offered her some measure of security, she settled down, promising herself that the next time she found a place to rest, it would be without the armor on. No matter what danger she faced.

  
When she awoke, dreams faded once more to half-remembered images that vanished like a thief into the shadows. As she sat there letting her mind clear, she felt as if she was being watched. As she opened her eyes, she noted that it was late in the morning by the slant of the shadows. Once somewhere in the past, she would have leaped up and attacked what ever it was that she felt was watching her. Now, having more experience in the world, she stayed still and scanned the area that she could see.

Seeing nothing she slowly lifted her head, still looking about. She finally spotted her watcher. It was a young squirrel sitting in a low branch off to one side. The Drow blinked a few times then shook her head, reaching up and removing the hood. When she looked again the squirrel had moved to a higher branch and was chittering away at her. An amused smile graced her lips, soon traded for a grimace as she stood up, stretching.

"Whoever said sleeping in the wilderness was fun and refreshing ought to be drawn and quartered," she muttered softly in Drow.

Glancing around once more, she tilted her head to the side and up, then closed her eyes. It was several moments later when she opened them again. Another smile graced her lips. This one in satisfaction that this place would be safe enough for what she had planned.

Taking the time, she stripped off her weapons then removed her armor. Both were laid neatly upon her discarded cloak. On top of that went her tunic. She wouldn't be needed it at the moment. Combing her fingers through her mane of red hair she quickly braided and tied it off.

Moving into the patch of open ground she started stretching. Once she was satisfied she had limbered up enough she retrieved her weapons, unsheathed them and began. It was like a dance. Patterns that her body remembered, though she was unsure of when she had learned it. Time enough to figure it out later. Her hands fitted the hilts of her blades perfectly as she moved. Strike, parry, counter strike and counter parry. Feints and lunges. One could almost see her opponent as the blades wove though the air. It was subtle things she noted first. That she always used the long sword first and always in her right hand. In her left, the short sword was used defensively more often then not, but could just as easily used to attack, depending on the situation.

By the time she had finished, the sun had moved another hand span across the sky. Sheathing her blades she returned to her spot under the tree and retrieved her water skin. Sipping slowly, she thought back on what she knew. The armor seemed magical, or well crafted, and the short sword was magical. If she went along logically then that meant the long sword was also magical. Beyond the usefulness of it being able to light fires from the dragon's mouth, that is.

After setting down her short sword, 'Frosty' as she thought of calling it, she stepped back into the clearing and unsheathed her long sword. She knew the name of this blade without a doubt. It was 'Zippo.' Odd name, but then again, it was an odd blade. The blade itself was finely crafted. From the tip to about a third of the way down the blade, a blood groove was etched into it. That groove then slowly widened, but shallowed slightly as it started curving back and forth, like a dragon's tail. Flipping the blade over, the groove ran straight and true from tip to hilt.

She suddenly sensed she was being watched again. More closely this time then last. Lifting the blade up as if to look at it closer, she angled it so that she might have a chance at seeing what was behind her reflected in the blade. Nothing. She frowned slightly in puzzlement at that. Lowering the blade again, she spun in a half circle, blade raised to a defense position. Again nothing. Not lowering the blade she scanned the area. This time she found her watcher.

An Owl sat in the branches of a near by tree, watching her intently.

She arched an eyebrow, then scanned the area once more and lowered her blade. In the trees off to the side, a chittering started up. The squirrel from earlier in the day was making the racket. Its tail bristled as it stamped its hind feet.

"Go away little tree rat, unless you wish to become a meal for the bird," she said with a snort, turning away from both creatures and returning once more to her gear.

The squirrel abruptly stopped it's noise and gave an offended squeak and started up again, this time at her.

The Owl let out a soft hoot, as if it was laughing at the squirrel's antics.

"Stay out of it, feather head," she retorted to the Owl.

The Owl just fluffed up its feathers, then settled down again as if nothing had happened. Dignity settling like a mantle about it.

The drow settled down against the tree, her gear next to her, pulled the remaining travel rations from the pouch. It would do for a light meal before she started to take inventory on the items in the magical portal she carried.


	5. Chapter 4 what do I have?

Phantom: Karma Slave  
by PhantomChajo

Chapter 4

  
{Did you hear what that she called me? A Tree Rat!} ranted the first creature. {Me, a tree rat, why I should show her a thing or two. Rat indeed.}

{Don't get your tail in a twist. At lease she did not decide to make a meal of you.} said the second one calmly. {And you will do nothing. We were sent to keep an eye on the drow and to ascertain whether or not she is a threat to our grove.}

{Well with her being one of them black skinned elves, she's up to something. It's in their nature to be like that.}

{And what would you know of their nature? Have you live in their culture? Have you followed them on their life paths?}

{ Well, she's a Drow!} as if that was the answer to everything.

{Do not judge by the deeds of her race, but by the deeds and actions she herself has preformed.}

{If you two don't shut up and pay attention to what's going on, then your going to end up a meal for a hungry bird!} said a third as it barreled between the arguing pair.

The pair squeaked in surprised and quickly took cover before they fell prey to the talons of a hungry falcon that happened by.

The sun had traversed across the sky as she removed everything that was in the portable hole. Everything was laid neatly around the inky hole as she stood up to her waist in the middle of it. With hands on her hips she turned to survey the stuff.

"Why in the names of all the gods do I have some of this stuff?" she asked herself in her own language.

Some of it she could see owning, but the rest was just strange. Moving towards the side she picked up the horse gear and returned it to the inky darkness of the magical dimension. Each item neatly placed. The bit and bridle, the saddle and bags, even a week's worth of feed for a horse.

"If I have this gear, that means I either had a horse, or was planning on getting one. Either way, I don't have one currently and still need to get one."

Next she hefted a medium sized bag. It held something. Many somethings that did not clink like coins, but instead ticked like rocks hitting against each other. Opening the bag she carefully poured a few of the items out into the palm of her hand. The sparkle of gems in many hues shown against the ebony if her skin. She arched an eyebrow slightly then gave a half shrug as she returned the gems to the bag and tied it shut again.

"If I ever run out of coins, I can always use the gems," she muttered as she dropped the bag into the hole.

As she moved around the edge, she would pick up items, look them over and return them to their place within the extra dimension. In went several heavy thick blankets, a large bundle of canvas, dry firewood, a spade, all four coils of silk rope, the grappling hooks and the climbers kit. To it was added the dozen torches, a bundle of candles, a pint of oil, two small tents, a hammer and the iron pot.

"Well at least I have something to cook with" she muttered softly. "But the question is, will I end up poisoning myself if I do?"

Sealing wax and sewing needles, ink, pens and parchment, fish hooks, soap and chalk went next. She just shook her head and continued on. Several potions marked Sweet Water went next, along with a scroll of protection and several more empty scroll cases. Two hefty bags of gold followed. As for the loose gold, she swept that in with the rest, though she did leave enough out so that she would have some easily reachable.

She was slowly reaching the last of the gear and items. What was left was the odds, ends and strange things. A pair of rods with golden orbs at the end. A small bundle of sticks with some type substance on the ends. She thought they looked like tiny miniature torches. A vial marked Antitoxin joined the rest. Alongside the handful of gold coins, she added a whetstone, flint and steel and a small steel mirror. The extras she put with the rest.

"Now let's see In case that little useful trick Zippo does runs out, I can still get a flame going. And the blades will need sharpening. Why I'm keeping the mirror out is beyond me."

The extra clothes she had got tossed into the hole. When she found a village, town or city that she could stay in for an extended amount of time, she would have them cleaned. But if that did not happen, then she would have to clean them on her own. She did have a pot and soap. Though being caught with one's laundry hanging about would be a little on the embarrassing side.

The items left were all piled in one spot. So she sat down at the edge and went through each item, piece by piece.

A trio of medium sized cases. Each one a healers kit, and each one unused. Everything one might need if one was injured was there. From bandages and splints to needles and thread. Even herbs and salves to help speed the healing process. In they went.

Next came a book. Upon closer examination she discovered it was a wizard's spell book. Carefully she checked the bindings and cover. Nothing indicated that it was warded. But then again, why would it. Turning it away from her and the portable hole she slowly opened it. No flash of light, no smoke. Nothing at all. Gently she tilted it so that she could catch a glimpse of what might be on the page it was opened to. Again, nothing. Turning it so that she could look it over she flipped though the pages. Every single one was blank, at least as far as she could tell. With a snort she snapped it closed and tossed it in.

Then came a single glove. Made from silver silk, it had a cross embroidered upon the palm in dark emerald. Across the back where the knuckles would be were four emeralds. Matching in color to the cross on the palm. What it signified, she had no idea. And as far as she could tell, there was nothing magical about it. It joined the rest in that well of inky blackness.

She picked up a sheathed dagger next. After unsheathing it, she held it in the palm of her hand. Even though she could not remember events prior to waking, she knew that this single blade had been with her from the beginnings of her adventures. She had images of holding it while in a temple, looking for a Priest's killer, standing head and shoulders above the crowd. Images of another time when she was in a land far to the east. A land that was ruled by dragons. She smiled at the feelings she had when holding the blade. It was one of certainty that no matter what happened, she would always have the blade. After re-sheathing it, she flipped it over to look at the gems that were part of the hilt. Emerald and ruby, diamond and sapphire, and the final one, a topaz. When the dagger was pointed at someone, certain gems would glow softly. Reveling a person's disposition or nature. With a soft sigh she lowered the blade. For a moment she was unsure of whether or not she should return it to the pocket of extra dimensional storage or keep it out. After checking to be sure it was securely sheathed, she made her decision. Gently she let it sink into the depths.

From the dwindling pile she picked up one of ten small cases. Opening it, she saw that it held ten small quarrels. It was the ammo for her hand crossbow. She checked each one and dropped it into the hole.

A rather large tome was then picked up. After holding it for several moments she decided that it was magical in nature. The words 'Manual of Bodily Health' was written across the front. If she opened it now, she chanced loosing what ever it was meant for. Chewing on her bottom lip, she thought about it. She had neither the time to read it, nor was she in a good place to read it. Besides, the sun was near to setting and reading in the dark was not the best idea. So in to the hole it went, to be retrieved and read later.

She reached over then and picked up a rather large crystal. As soon as she touched it, she knew the word to whisper in order for it to work. In fact she knew all three command words. This gem would come in handy one day. But for now, she had no need of it.

Only three items were left. Besides the food and water skins that is. The gloves she decided she would keep out. They would be of use. As would the ring. Upon closer examination she determined it was a ring of feather fall. It was the only thing she could think of it being, what with the feather designs etched into it. She went ahead and put the ring on. When she did, she felt a slight tingle along her hand and up her arm. And finally she picked up the last item. A wand. Along it's sides were etched tiny symbols. Most of which had something to do with healing. Taking a wild guess, she thought it had something to do with healing. But until the time arose where she could test her theory, into the hole it went.

And that was it. Everything she had in the magical extra dimensional storage device had been looked over, examined, catalogued and determined what it did. The sun had set not long ago and her stomach was informing her that it wished to be filled. With a chuckle at herself she reached into it and hauled out one of the two tents. Tonight she would sleep comfortably and not sitting against a tree in her armor.

As soon as she stepped out of the hole, she reached down and took the edge of it. Picking it up she gave it a shake, to remove the leaves off the back of it, before folding it up and tying it about her neck like a scarf.

She took the time to set the tent up before going in search of fire wood. Tonight she would have a hot meal. As she hunted the firewood, she also hunted for her supper. She managed to catch a rabbit. Before she broke its neck, she did note that it was a male and just past its prime, therefore perfect. Taking both the wood and the rabbit back to her small makeshift camp, she saw that she had another watcher again. It was the Owl from that morning. She just shook her head and went about the chore of starting a small fire then skinning and gutting the rabbit.

After doing so she pondered what to do with the innards and fur. The Fur was in decent enough shape it could be saved, but she had no skill in tanning it. So that would mean saving it till she reached a village and using it as possible trade for something. As for the guts, that was easy enough. She took it to the far edge of the clearing and tossed it off into the distance for the night scavengers to claim.

Spitting the carcass over the fire, she sat back and enjoyed the peacefulness of the night. What she didn't eat tonight, would serve as a meal in the morning. And what was not finished then, would do for a meal as she traveled  



	6. Chapter 5 Bandits surprise

Phantom : Karma Slave By PhantomChajo  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Over the next few days of travel her routine would very little from the previous day. Pack the tent in the morning and start walking again. She would take a break now and then, do a little hunting and continue on. Once the sun was set she would find a spot to make camp, hunt once more if she was unable to find anything earlier in the day, practice some with her blades then sleep, only to wake with plenty of time before sunrise. It was early morning of the fourth day, a day which would prove to be clear and cool indicating that fall was approaching the area, that something changed. She had become use to the normal silence of the forest as she traveled, but this time the silence was not the same.  
  
Her hands went to the hilts of her blades as she stopped, narrowing her eyes as she tilted her head this way and that trying to catch any sounds that would indicate what was happening. Faintly the sounds of a clash of some type came to her. It was coming from the same direction she was headed. Huffing a sigh, she opened her eyes fully again and frowned. If she continued on, she would either come upon the aftermath of events or else arrive before it ended. Either way, she wasn't about to change her direction. With a shake of her head she started walking again, but increased her pace to a jog.  
  
She was experienced enough to know that running the entire way could cause her to be winded enough to be at a disadvantage against whomever it was. So when she got closer she slowed and slipped into the trees on the side of the road and continued to make her way. The dappled sunlight providing enough shadow to provide cover for her. Within minutes she was close enough to see what was going on that had caused such a noise. A group of bandits had attacked a pair of wagons.  
  
She could see at least a dozen bandits up and moving about and at least another half dozen dead or dying along with almost all of what looked like guards for the wagons. She could also see the teamsters cowering unwisely under the wagons. The horses were snorting and stamping their hooves nervously from all the activity, this was something they were not use to. One of the only things that kept them from taking off was that the drivers of both wagons were slumped over dead, the reigns still in their hands.  
  
Reaching into her pouch she pulled out the small case that held the quarrels for her hand crossbow. Opening it she pulled out half of them then put the case away. She figured she could get off at least that many shots before they noticed her and she would have to use her blades. Loading the crossbow she then took aim and fired. Re-cocking, loading and firing again and again and again took only seconds. For her, this was a weapon she was quite familiar with.  
  
The first bolt hit the nearest bandit, as did the second. Each bolt after that targeted a different close bandit. With each hit, a flash followed by an arching of electricity which played over the flesh and armor of the men. As soon as the last shot was fired, she put the crossbow back into it's holster and pulled both her blades and dashed out of the tree cover. There was enough confusion to begin with that she wasn't noticed until she was amongst the bandits and her blades had drawn blood.  
  
The bandit that had been hit twice with the bolts was still shaking from the blue white energy as her blade slide between his ribs and into his heart. She pulled the blade out of the body before it was trapped. Her short blade cut though the air and into the second bandit, gutting him where he stood. Her long sword coming around to slice though his neck, nearly taking his head in the processes. The yells and curses from the bandits were loud and prolific as she dodged around one wagon to put space between the larger number of bandits and her.  
  
"Half the loot to the one that kills me that sword swinging do-gooder!" yelled the apparent leader of the group as he tossed the person he was holding away from him. He pulled his greatsword out of it's sheath on his back and waited. He figured that once the others wounds and tires out this interloper he's go for the kill, therefore taking half the loot as well as his cut of it all.  
  
Charging the closest trio of bandits, she swung from the lower left to the upper right opening one from hip to shoulders as she lashed out at the second tearing a piece out of his thigh with the short sword. She spun and reversed her strikes opening the second also from hip to shoulder as the second blade pierced the shoulder of the fist. The third bandit thought he had an easy strike. As he came in with an overhand strike, she dropped to one knee and double thrust into that one then stood using her strength to bring both blades up as she did. Of the trio, only one was still in good enough shape to continue on.  
  
Having been slightly distracted by the two, she was unable to completely dodge the third's attack, but she did managed to shrug off the damage to an extent. Though she would indeed have some nice bruises come the morning, of that she was positive. Slipping under the arms of the one attacking her she slid her blade between his ribs and out his back, the hiss of air escaping his sliced lungs barely hears. Spinning around the back of the collapsing banding, she parried a descending blade with one and used the other for a low cut to the newest opponent's legs. Again she moved gracefully though the fighting, scoring hits every time. Only once did she miss, and that was due to stepping wrong in one of the wagon ruts. She still managed to avoid all the blows aimed at her as she rolled out of the encircling bandits.  
  
As the last bandit fell, a bellowed yell alerted her to the leaders charging attack. He was faster then she realized as his greatsword came whistling downward, barely missing her the first time, but the sudden reversal as he twisted it to the side and brought it upwards again. The tip caught her across the thigh and hip, just below the chainshirt, leaving behind a searing line of fire and pain.  
  
She narrowed her golden eyes in anger, drawing her lips back in a silent snarl then waded into the fray. Before he could recover for another strike, her blades found their marks. The first hit caught him across the waist, the second in the thigh, the third in the shoulder and fourth sliced into his inner thigh.  
  
He again bellowed but this time more in pain and surprise then anger. Never had he come across someone that was able to strike so fast and accurately. Mustering up enough strength he once again struck out at her with his greatsword. But as it cleaved downwards she wasn't there anymore. Changing his movement from up and down to side to side, he once again sliced though nothing but air.  
  
With his arms to the side, his torso wide open and undefended, she once again went in for the strike. This time she slipped the blades into his ribcage straight into his lungs then jerked the hilts outwards so the blades themselves sliced inwards, cutting his lungs in half as well as his heart. He dropped to his knees his sword falling from his slack grip. Yanking them out she lifted them up and used all of her strength to cut downwards into his neck. She could fell it as both hit the bones of his neck. He was dead before he fell to the ground.  
  
Taking a moment she wiped her blades on the dead bandit leader's cloths then re-sheathed them. Glancing about she tallied up the dead. Sixteen bandits and at least 7 guards, not to mention two teamsters. Of the living, at least 6 was living. There was a couple more that were on the edge between the living and dead. With a satisfied nod to herself, she figured it was overall a good day. 


	7. Chapter 6 Into town

Phantom: Karma Slave  
By PhantomChajo 

  
Chapter 6

  
Tilting her head slightly she heard the commotion behind her, near the wagons. She turned, favoring her injured leg and ankle slightly, though not showing it and watched as the remaining guard helped the merchant up. Keeping a weary eye on her as he did. The teamsters crawled out from under the wagons and started to calm the horses. It would do them no good if the horses were injured.

Ignoring the looks she walked over to the front wagon and flipped the cover off the back enough so that she could see what it was carrying. After a moment, she flipped the cover back and moved to the rear wagon, doing the same. Though this one held several items of interest. Stacked evenly across the front end of the wagons were bolts of cloth, ranging in colors and textures, as well as a pile of cloaks, some with hoods, other with fur collars.

She spotted a cloak that she liked amidst the pile as well as a bolt of cloth. Pulling both from their respective piles she moved them to the end of the wagon. Then proceeded to cut a strip off the bolt of cloth so that she could bandage the slash in her leg. As she did this the merchant approached her.

"Pardon me, but while I wish to thank you for coming to our aid, don't get me wrong I am grateful and all that, but could you .. um.. please not destroy the fabric?" he asked wringing his hands together.

He wasn't paying attention to what she was. That is, until he looked up at her as she grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him in close. "Answer me these questions merchant. How far is it to the nearest village, town or city if I kept following the road? What land is this? How much cloth is on the bolt and how much do you ask for it along with the cloak?" She was willing to pay for the two, but she wasn't going to pay the merchant's asking price.

"Uh it'sd-d-ddrrooww!" he suddenly yelped. "Y-you're a drow! But.. but.. but.. whow?.. why?.. what do you want?" he started to stutter, eyes wide with fear. He had heard of the reputation and legends surrounding the drow as well as the stories of some that walked the surface.

She shook him to get his attention once more. "Just answer the damned questions merchant."

" the nearest village is two days travel by wagon, in that direction," pointing in the direction they had come from and the direction she was headed. "as for the cloth and cloak The cloth is finely woven linen. Fine for cloths either for finery or for everyday and there's twenty lengths on the bolt, two gold per length." His mind going into the merchant mode. After all he had to make a living right? "And the cloak is made of fine, soft lambs wool, the fur of the hood and collar is fox fur. Sixty gold for the cloak."

She narrowed her eyes slightly and let him go. The merchant was asking one hundred gold for the cloak and cloth. To her that was a bit much, especially for having saved his and the others lives. Plus he had all the rest that could be sold making up for any lose he would have over this. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a handful of coins and dropped them onto the wagon, then picked up both the cloth and the cloak, slinging them over her shoulder and started to walk away.

The merchant quickly gathered the coins up and counted them. "Wait! Wait, there is only forty-three gold here. What you have is worth much more!" He turned to the remaining guard to go after her and take back the items. The guard gave him a look that said 'do it yourself!' then went back to what he was doing.

She turned and looked at the merchant. "Maybe so, maybe no. I think the difference is made up for the fact I saved your life. If you want the rest, strip the dead bandits of everything and sell it. Also take what ever is needed if there is a bounty on such as they and claim it for your own. I have no need of it." With that she turned back around and started walking again, leaving behind a sputtering merchant.

  
When she made camp that night near a small stream, she heated water in one of the pots so that she could clean herself up properly as well as take care of the wound. Using the wand, she healed the slash, not because of vanity or that it was causing her difficulty, but because she knew that if she left it, it could hamper her if she got into a fight later on before it could properly heal.

That evening and the next two days passed uneventful. It was on the eve of the third day that she arrived at the village, though in truth is was more like a small town then a village. Pulling her cloak hood lower (the fox furred one along with the bolt of cloth safely tucked away in her magical storage space) and started into the town. It looked as it has a fair amount of traders come though on a regular basis from the amount of taverns and inns she spotted.

The first Tavern she looked into was not to her liking, the smell of rancid food and stale ale along with unwashed bodies was not pleasant to say the least. The second tavern had a floor above it and seemed to be doing a brisk business, but it seemed the serving girls were the ones doing business. Even though she did not look on such practices with disfavor, neither did she feel like warding off advances. She didn't even bother with the inns, seeing as how full their stables were, though she might be able to purchase a horse at one of them, and passed them on by.

It was by chance and words overheard from the town guard, that she happened upon the small boarding house near the other side of the town. From what she had overheard it seemed that the owner of the place was a widower that had on numerous occasions refused the advances of one of the council members and was subsequently finding it harder and harder to stay open. Anyone that stayed there never stayed more then a day before they found some reason (usually with the help one of the town bullies) to find another place to stay. She reasoned that with few to no others staying there, she would have a quiet time to take care of everything she needed. From having her cloths laundered to making sure her gear was in good shape to re-supplying herself for the road.

Making her way to the place she paused to look it over. The exterior was faded and in need of a good whitewash, the buildings on either side of it in just as much disrepair. Obviously she was not the only person to have troubles. With a mental nod to herself she walked up to the porch, noting the loose boards as she went up the steps and knocked sharply on the door. Turning slightly she noted the guard patrol making it's round of the area and the looks she was getting. She could almost bet that sometime tomorrow when she was taking care of things, someone would pay a visit to either her or the widow and make a 'suggestion' that she find another place to stay. She grinned to herself. "Let them try," she said softly to herself in the Drow language.

The sound of the door opening brought her attention back to the door and to the person opening it. The woman was human, young old looking, tired and worn down, but with a friendly smile that reached her eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked, squinting slightly to see better.

"Do you have any rooms available?" she asked in accented common.

"Yes though they are not in the best of shape. Perhaps you would prefer to stay at one of the inns instead?" the widow asked.

"No, I prefer a quite stay. How much per night?" She asked.

"Five silver a day, seven if you wish meals also."

She nodded, the price was far below what one of the inns would charge her. After taking a moment, she decided to see how this woman would react to her being a drow. So reaching up, she flipped the hood back and revealed her nature. "Do you still have a room available?"  



	8. Chapter 7 Confrontation and Stew

Phantom: Karma Slave  
By PhantomChajo 

  
Chapter 7

  
The woman's eyes widened then narrowed just as fast. "If you think you can scare me into selling this place to that fat arrogant councilman, then you are wrong! I have said it before and I will say it again, I will NOT marry him, nor will I bow to him like every one of the towns cowardly merchants and traders." The widow's voice raising slightly though it all.

She held up her hand to silence the woman. "I am not here for anything other then a room, a bath and a meal. Perhaps for a day, perhaps for longer then that. And I am by no means someone's hired bully." As she spoke she stealthy slipped her hand into her pouch and pulled a few coins out of it, to hold in her hand.

The widow blinked, then blinked again having the grace to blush with embarrassment over the entire thing. "But but.. you're you're a ..a.."

"Yes, a Drow." She let out a sigh, blowing a few strands of her red hair out of her face at the same time. "I seem to be hearing that often of late. Now, it was one gold per night and two gold if I wanted meals, a bath and my clothes laundered, correct?" She asked as she took the woman's hand and deposited four gold into it. "It may be best that anything else said, be said inside out of the way of prying ears and spying eyes." With that she ushered the widow woman back inside and followed, closing and latching the door behind her. But not before spying the town guardsmen listening in close as possible without seeming to.

The widow started to protest, but closed her mouth at the look she was receiving. It was not wise to argue with an armed drow over such small things as the price of the room for a night or more. She repressed a shiver then turned and called for her two children to give her a hand. "Nadal! Jensy!" she called.

A pair of heads popped out from around the doorway of a room, both with fair skin of their mother and with the darker hair that obviously belonged to their father. They exchanged silent looks then came out from around the door fully. "Yes mama?" they asked in chorus. Though the pair were looking at the person standing next to their mother instead of their mother, eyes wide with a mix of fear and curiosity. 

"Nadal, go get the bath ready for out guest, and Jensy, go get a room ready on the second floor. One on the south west side." The widow instructed.

"Yes mama," they chorused once more. The girl heading up the stairs as the boy headed towards the back of the building.

"Right this way.. umm" she trailed off uncertainly with a glance at the drow.

"Nau uss wun lil veldrin d'oloth," she paused a moment in thought, then answered. "it means 'no one in the shadows of darkness'. Or more commonly, Phantom ShadowNyte."

The widow just stared a moment then nodded. "Ohuh .. this way." She turned and headed towards the kitchen area of the building. "We weren't expecting any guest so there isn't much ready beyond stew and bread I'm afraid. I hope that will be acceptable. If not I can have Nadal go to one of the taverns and get something."

"Stew and bread is fine. Tea if possible, though water is fine." Phantom commented, keeping the half-smile off her face.

"Ye-yes, that's easy enough. Both I mean," The widow said as she kept looking over her shoulder at the drow. She nearly ran into the wall doing that too.

Phantom chuckled and shook her head, "If you keep watching backwards, you will never see the danger in front of you." As she spoke she reached up and unclasp her cloak, revealing both swords as well as the small hand crossbow in a holster strapped to her upper thigh. She folded the cloak and lay it across the back of a chair once they reached the kitchen. She then sat, adjusting her blades as she did. She chuckled again at the look the Widow had on her face. "I warn that I've been on the road for the past tenday or more so I have most of my gear to take care of and all of my cloths that are in serious need of cleaning."

That got the widow woman back on track again as she let out a snort. "Guess you've never seen the amount of cloths that are in need of cleaning cause of a pair of children getting into anything and everything. From the stables to the roads after it has rained, coming in covered head ta toe in mud, much and mire. Their father was just as bad, going off adventuring and such." She let out a sad sigh and sat down. "Been near two years and still I miss him."

"Lost him to the road?" Phantom asked.

"Aye. Him and several others went out ta chase down some nasties that had gotten a wee bit closer then we like. Him and his friend never returned though everyone else did. That's his blade and bow above the mantle of the fireplace in the main room. It was soon after that Councilman Jakins started nosing about. Saying I should get me another man ta take care of me and the children." She said, anger tinting her words as she dished up a bowl of stew for her guest.

"Interesting," Phantom murmured softly, then sniffed at the stew. "Smells very good. Better then what I've ever managed to fix." She picked up a spoon and took a bite. "Hot!" quickly inhaling and waving a hand in front of her mouth to cool down her tongue. After a moment or two she was able to chew the piece of meat she had then swallow. "As well as better tasting then I could fix." At that time the children returned from their chores. They each took their place on either side of their mother and sat.

"The water is heating in the boiler, it should be ready by the time you finish eating ma'am." Nadal said as he accepted the bowl of stew, still eyeing the drow.

"I wasn't sure if you wished a fire lit in the fireplace, but it is ready. And the rest of the room is ready as well." Jensy chimed in, sending a questioning glace at the drow. "When you go to bathe, I can light it."

Phantom nodded since her mouth was full of stew. Once she swallowed, she spoke. "Yes, that will be fine. It should have time to warm the room nicely. I intend to soak for a while."

The widow nodded as well as the twins as everyone began to eat. The rest of the meal was filled with sketchy conversations and stretches of silence.  



	9. Chapter 8 Idiot Mages and Smart HalfOrcs

Phantom: Karma Slave  
By PhantomChajo 

  
Chapter 8

  
Somewhere along the Spine of the World, about some 400 miles north and east of where Phantom was currently at, stood an old once abandoned fort. Many that knew of it claimed that Dwarves had a hand in building it, though it was designed for taller humanoids. If there was a history to this place, it had long since been forgotten or destroyed.

Right at this moment it had been claimed by a group that wished to use it for their base of operations, though calling them anything other then a bunch of misfits was laughable. Granted they had did their best to repair what damage time had done to the place, but there was only so much unskilled workers could do. The gates had gaping holes one could stick an arm though and when it was opened, it had to be forced open due to the bad list the doors had. Thankfully the roofs were made of slate, the walls of stone and everything else was dirt, all of which was in good condition.

When the group wasn't attempting to better the place, they made a laughable attempt in keeping it secured. Half the men and women that walked the walls tended to find a spot and sleep while those in the courtyard made pathetic attempts at drilling. More misses then hits and those were lucky blows which never landed where they were suppose to land or even come close to the proper opponent!

It was on this day that a lone wagon arrived at the fort, within spitting distance no less before anyone noticed it's arrival. The wagon itself had seen better days and the mules pulling it did not look any better.

It was by chance one of the brighter Half-Orc's was manning that section of the wall. He noticed the sounds of several mules braying and stuck his head out, half leaning over the wall. "uhwho goes?" he asked with a grunt in poor common.

"Arwik and Carso," called the driver of the wagon.

"uh.. who?" the still dim-witted half-orc asked, reaching up to scratch it's flea infested scalp.

"Arwik and Carso!" The small human yelled up then growled. "Just have someone tell his Lordship that we have what he asked for."

The half-orc crushed a flea between his thick nails then looked down at the pair as if for the first time. "huh.. why should me do that?" He was rather enjoying annoying the small human.

  
Arwik was just about to have a fit over it all. Standing up in the wagon he once again yelled at the half-orc. "Because, if you do not I will turn you into a tree hugging plant eating elf and let your friends have fun playing with you!" He started to wave his arms about as if casting a spell.

"Okays, okays, just holds ya pants on," the half-orc grunted as he ducked back behind the wall. Turning he yelled down into the courtyard. "uh-hey, someones opens the gates. Asswit and Carso are here for his lordship."

"That's ARWIK!" screamed the human.

"Yeah, what he said!" Said the bigger human only to be swatted by Arwik. "I was only trying to help Arwik."

Still scowling and growling under his breath, Arwik sat back down. "With friends like you I don't need enemies!" Poor Carso had the look of a kicked puppy as the pair waited for the gate to be opened.

Inside the fort, several humans wandered over to the gate after several minutes and started to shove it open. With plenty of curses and a bit of muscle, it was forced open, though it hung awkwardly until it was braced open.

After the wagon passed the pair, they looked at each other a moment. "Ifin his lordship is such a great mage and can bring back from the dead some great warrior leader, then why can't he fix the gate for us?" one asked.

The other shrugged. "Dun know. Guessing there's some things magics can't do." The second human began to snicker. "or else he can't do it."

The first started snickering too. "Probably. Everyone's seen what he is able to do, do you really want him to 'fix' the gate?"

The second sobered for a moment. "umm no. I think not."

"Right. Now lets get this sorry excuse for a gate closed before something else comes along."

  
Outside the single tower that dominated the fort the wagon stopped. Hopping out of it, Arwik waved over a few of the lazy louts that were standing about. "You, you , you and you. Start unloading the wagon. Take the crates and put them in the main room on the first floor," he started to walk away but stopped and looked back at the group. "And for gods sake, be careful with them." With that he headed into the tower.

Carso looked at the group then back towards the retreating form of Arwik and climbed out, following along behind like a lost puppy. He could hear Arwik grumbling and grousing as he headed towards the stairs that went to the second floor where his Lordship's room was located.

"Of all the places in the realms I could be, I got stuck here with a group of half-wits and idiots. I could have been in once of the cities like Lusken or Waterdeep. Maybe even.."

"Uh.. cause you've already been chased out of those two places?" asked Carso in reply to Arwik's musings.

"Who asked you!" Snapped Arwik, stopping so that he could hit Carso again when he was within range.

"But you-"

"Shut Up!"

  
Some time later when the wagon had been completely unloaded and the coffin like boxes were laid out side by side in two surprisingly need rows did his Lordship make an appearance. Anyone that could find an excuse not to be around the mage did. And even those that could not find a reason also vanished from site, as much to save their sanity as well as to keep from keeling over laughing so hard that they might end up scorched from something the mage did.

For in truth his 'Lordship' was nothing more then a low level mage of some questionable abilities that had to have, at one time, been someone else's apprentice. It is still a mystery as to how he came to his position as well as the wealth, scrolls and tomes of magic that he brandied about carelessly. He also had a tendency to create (or attempt to create at any rate) magical items that backfired more often then not. One of the two prime examples are a sword that can cut through even the thickest, toughest armor. But it does note even have the ability to scratch the skin below it. And the second is a 'water proof' cloak that absorbs the water as it falls. But once the rain has stopped it starts sucking the moisture out of the person wearing it. The sword is occasionally used when it comes time to hack apart something or other, the cloaks (for he managed to make more then just one) is used to sop up the water puddles in the buildings as well as in the courtyard after it has rained.

(There were even persistent rumors that his Lordship was a banished mage from the Harpel clan. To be refused even the most nebulous of blood or marriage ties from that infamous mage clan was quite a feat!!)

His Lordship finally made his appearance dressed in a garishly colored set of robes and an outlandish hat perched on the top of his head. He tended to look down along his nose at anyone he was speaking to. "Well," he huffed. "I see it took you long enough to get what I required and make it back here."

"Yes your Lordship," Arwik agreed, though he really wanted to roll his eyes and strangle the idiot mage for stating the obvious. "Had a but of trouble at first but" shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't want to hear it," His Lordship cut in. "Open them up." Gesturing to the boxes. "Go one. I wish to examine the contents of each."

"er.. yes your Lordship Carso go get a crowbar," Arwik snapped at the lumbering man.

"Ahkays." Carso replied then turned and left in search of the required instrument.

"With what these nine cases hold, I now have the last ingredient for my spell." His lordship was gloating visibly about that rather hinted at spell.

Arwik blinked then silently counted the cases. "uh.. Nine?" he asked.

His Lordship huffed once more. "Yes. Nine. You can count can you not?" He asked sarcastically, missing the look Arwik gave him as he turned away.

Arwik on the other hand was trying to remember where and how they might have lost the ninth case. Carso chose that moment to return with the crowbar. "I gots the crowbar likes ya asked me ta get."

"Not now Carso, we're missing one of the cases!" Arwik said slapping the crowbar out of Carso's hand.

"Oh Musta been when the wagon load shifted after we hit that really big rock when it was raining and sudden the wagon bounced and we were covered in mud and-"

"SHUT UP!" Arwik yelled at Carso, starting to turn an interesting shade of red.

Carso threw up his hands to defend himself from any slaps or punches Arwik would throw at him. "But.. But" He shut his mount at the look he received.

His Lordship glowered at the pair then lifted his chin a bit higher. "If there is not nine cases then you do not get your money. When you bring me the ninth case you will get your money. No be gone," waving his had as if to wave away a bad smell, his nose wrinkled up. With that he turned and walked off, stumbling a time or two over the hem of his overlong robe.

Arwik was ready to strangle anyone that got in his way, he was so furious at the high handed manner of the mage. After several minutes of deep breaths, he finally calmed down enough to speak without snapping too much. "Go get the wagon ready, we are going to go looking for that accursed ninth box and bring it back and get our money and then leave this cesspit of a fort. When that happens we will then go find a place that will treat us the way we deserve to be treated." With that he stormed off to his quarters so that he could unpack then repack his gear and take as much as he could with him for the trip.

  
Unknown to all the so called 'Powers' of the fort, a meeting was going on in one of the small outbuildings. A meeting which included a female half-orc, a male half-orc and two humans.

"Alright, so what's the deal? How much longer do we have to wait around for that bumbling idiot to get himself blown up by some spell he messes up?" asked one of the humans.

"Until we receive the signal to move," the female half-orc said.

"But how long will that be Lieutenant?" Asked the second human.

The half-orc hissed at the speaker. "Corporal Korgan, How many times have I told you to not call me Lieutenant? I'm Just Two-Axes here. That goes for the both of you also," she said pointing a finger at the other two. Both Corporal Broke-Tusk and Corporal Hayward grinned and saluted her. "good, now lets get back to playing the idiots and see what happens." With that they broke up and headed back outside.  



	10. Chapter 9 Bath, Bed, Breakfast and visit

Phantom: Karma Slave  
By PhantomChajo 

Chapter 9

Phantom was once again, up to her neck in hot water. But this time it was of her choice and she found it quite pleasurable.

The only light in the room came from a pair of candles that were on the other side of the screen. They cast a soft glow to the room and the raising steam from the water only added to the general atmosphere of pleasurable relaxation. It certainly wasn't lost on the drow that was the current occupant of said tub of hot water. She had been in there for a little over a candlemark after washing the dirt and road stains from her hide.

A polite knock on the door brought her back to the present. "Yes?" she called out. A moment later the door opened.

"Mother told me to bring you a clean, dry robe and some bath sheets. She also told me to let you know that your room is warm now that the fire has been going since you came in here."

"Thank you Jensy," Phantom said before ducking her head under the water then coming back up and slicking the wet red mass out of her face.

"Yes Ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you before I retire?" the young girl asked.

Phantom thought about it for a moment the spoke once more. "No, that will be all for the night."

"Yes Ma'am," the door started to close. "Good night."

"Good night child," Phantom replied absently. Once she heard the latch click into place she reluctantly sat up. Reaching below the water at one end of the tub she fished around till she found what she was looking for, the large plug that kept the water from flowing out. With a tug she removed it and stood up, watching as the water ran off her body and retreated down the hole. Picking up a cloth she wiped herself down, marveling at how her skin seemed to absorb the soft glow of the light, though some did seem to reflect off the two tattoos on her arms.

Stepping out of the tub, she reached around the screen and picked up the bath sheet then wrapped it about her body. She then picked up the robe and put it on, flipping her dripping hair over the collar. She didn't bother picking up or cleaning anything. She was told to leave it for the children's chores in the morning. As she left, she blew out the candles and silently padded on bare feet to her room. The rest of the building was dark, but that did not hamper her at all. In fact it made it easier.

Once in her room, she closed and locked the door behind her then looked around. Everything was as she left it, except the fireplace which had a nice cozy fire going. Moving towards the bed, she discarded the robe, hanging it on the bedpost, and picked up her brush. Turning back to the fireplace, she sat down on the stool and started brushing out her hair. It took some time to remove all the tangles, but once she did, her hair flowed straight down her back to nearly her waist. The light from the fire bringing out the red-gold highlights in her hair as well as the darker red color. She debated on whether or not to just go to bed or do some reading. She had taken care of her armor and weapons before going to bathe so she did not have to worry about getting dirty once more.

With a snorted sigh she stood up and moved to the bed. It was looking too inviting at the moment so she decided to sleep instead of worrying about anything else. If there were problems, they would let the world know about them. But until that time, she would not worry. Wearing nothing but what the gods graced her with at birth, she slid in between the soft sheets and was asleep before she knew it.

  
When she awoke, feeling rested once more, the dawn was still over an hour away. She lay there debating with herself on getting up or not for several minutes then decided to be quite the lazy person and stay in bed. During that time she was neither asleep nor truly awake, just aware enough to keep track of what was going on around her. At one point she heard one of the children stop by and gather up the pile of cloths outside her door then leave.

It was the smell of food cooking that finally brought her out of the bed. Sitting on the edge she stretched, arching her back somewhat before standing and gathering the robe up. Slipping it on she tied the belt, being polite enough to be sure it was closed, before leaving the room. Padding on silent, bare feet she made her way down to the kitchen area. As a courtesy she made sure to make some noise to alert the Widow that she was there. The food smelled too good to wasted by scaring the woman.

The Widow upon hearing a sound from the doorway of the kitchen turned and looked over her shoulder. It was her guest, the drow. "Good morning, I hope the children did not wake you"

Phantom moved towards the table and took a seat. "Morning. No, I was awake before the dawn."

"Oh, I hope everything was satisfactory"

"Quite so."

The widow nodded and turned back to the food over the hearth. A few moments later she turned back around with a pot in hand. "Would you like some tea? The water is nice and hot," she said as she moved to the table. With practiced ease she fixed a tea-ball, and dropped it into the mug then poured the hot water over it so the herbs could steep.

Phantom nodded her thanks, eyes moving about cataloging everything in the room. She had the impression that this was one of the most active and homey parts of the entire building. This was where everything took place.

The Widow smiled and fixed a second mug. She was already getting use to her unusual guest. Maybe because the drow reminded her of some of her husband's traveling companions. The only difference was the color of her skin. "I'm afraid that this morning's breakfast is going to be a bit on the plain site. Porridge and berries with some fresh bread and butter. I wasn't expecting any guest so I did not get to go to the marketplace and buy anything."

"That's fine. I've been eating my own cooking which consisted of roast rabbit for the past few days." Phantom chuckled as she took the mug, sniffing the steam that rose out of it.

"Ah.. I see.. Well anyways, there's honey if you wish to sweeten it." Nodding to the small jar on the table.

Phantom nodded once more and reached for the jar. She put a dollop into her tea and returned the jar to it's place. "I didn't realize that honey was available at this time of year as well as in this area."

The Widow took a few moments to answer since she was busy ladling up the porridge into bowls. "It's usually not. But I was lucky and managed to do some trading with a couple of rangers that came though earlier in the month. I think they said something about getting it from someone they knew down south a ways." She sat the bowls on the table then brought out a pitcher of milk and a smaller one of cream. Moving to the back door she opened it and stepped out side. "Breakfast! Be sure to clean up before coming in," she called out then stepped back inside closing the door and going back to the hearth.

A moment later the door opened, but the two that stepped in was not Jensy or Nadal. Instead it was a pair of rough looking men, both armed. Neither said a word as in came a third man. This fellow was nicely dressed though he did have an oily look to him. "Good morning my dear. I hope that I haven't come at a bad time."

The Widow narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. "Get out of here. Your not welcome in my home."

The man chuckled though it sounded mocking. "Oh, I'm hurt dear Rebeca. You would accept a vicious and deadly creature such as the one sitting at your table, but you refuse me?"

"I would trust a drow before I would trust you, Councilman Toras," the Widow Rebeca said or rather spat. "My guest may be a drow, but at least she's not an oily backstabbing snake in the grass like you."

Councilman Toras narrowed his eyes at the words, then smiled slyly. "Ahh, I'd be careful if I was you. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear sweet children would you?"

Widow Rebeca's eyes widened at the implied threat against her children. "You wouldn't stoop so low!"

He smiled once more. "Me? Never, but you never know about the likes of that one." His eyes shifted as he glanced at the Drow sitting at the table.

Through this all Phantom sat calmly, sipping her tea. She found it highly amusing but at the same time, keeping her temper in check, found his not so subtle threats against the Widow and her children a bit much. Setting her cup down she leaned back in the chair and spoke, keeping a pleasant smile on her face. "You know, I find your so called 'subtle' hints about what might happen about as quiet and dainty as a dwarf at a tavern, drunker then anything on the strongest spirits he could get." 

Everyone but the widow started in surprise at the Drow's low and throaty, but somehow very melodic voice, but the Councilman was the fastest thinker of the group. "Are you speaking to me? Have I even given you permission to speak Drow?" He wanted to get her to react so that he could have a real reason to attack her here and now.

"Oh little man, your pathetic attempts at these games are just that. Pathetic. I have seen novice Houses with more skill in their most idiotic members then you will ever have in your entire short life." She had not moved from her chair except to cross her legs under the table. "Do run along to play pretend with the rest of the so called adults. Your interrupting my breakfast." Leaning forward she took one bowl and pulled it close, then added some cream and butter to it along with some honey. "Oh, and send in the children. I would hate to find out something has happened to them. I'd have to pay someone a visit then."

Councilman Toras' eyes widened slightly at the returned threat. He started to sputter and turn red with anger, then he calmed and narrowed them. "Are you threatening me Drow?"

"Me? I never threaten, I only promise. Now scat."

The Widow Rebeca's confidence was bolstered somewhat so she added her own voice. "Yes, your not welcomed here now leave at once. Councilman or not, even you cannot force yourself on anyone without answering to the laws of the town."

The Councilman found he could not do a thing at the moment so decided it would be best to leave now and deal with this at a later time. With a jerk of his head he motioned for his guards to follow as he left. A few moments later the twins came in and was immediately gathered up in their mothers arms to be fussed over for the next few minutes.

Once more Phantom found the scene amusing.  


* * *

Previous | Next

* * *

Back to Main Page or Back to the RPG Fantasy Page


	11. Chapter 10 lot of talk & little washing

Phantom: Karma Slave  
By PhantomChajo 

(AN: Sorry to take so long on getting this chapter up. But a false start and several re-writes later it's finally finished. And to my Reviewer.. Thanks.*S* )

  
Chapter 10

For the next candlemark or more, Rebecca refused to let Jensy or Nadal out of her sight. Both children kept protesting the treatment too.

"Mama, we can take care of ourselves" Nadal said when his request to join the other local children playing was refused.

Rebecca was about to refuse one more time when Phantom cut in. "Do let them go play. You do more harm then good by keeping them tied to your apron strings."

Rebecca turned on Phantom, "Do you have any children? Do you know how to care for and raise them? You may be a paying guest, but I do ask that you keep your-"

"Mother!" Jensy said in surprise at her mother's words and tone.

Phantom held up her hand. "Peace Widow Rebecca. All I say is you show your fear of the councilman by keeping your children close. Fear of his threat and fear of his power over you, no matter what you say otherwise."

"She's right Mother and you know it," Jensy added in.

Rebecca fretted for the next few minutes, before throwing up her hands. "All right, all right. You two can go play. But I want you back for lunch and afternoon chores," she said pointing her finger at both children.

"Yes mama," they said in unison before heading out the door at a fast pace.

"Now that young ears are not about to listen in on adults talking." Phantom trailed off a moment. "as much as I hate to ask, but perchance could I borrow something to war until my clothes are ready?"

Rebecca blinked, then raised a hand to her cheek, just now realizing that her guest had been sitting there in nothing but a thin, short robe. "Oh OH! Yes do you mind if it's a man's tunic and pants? I still have some of my husband's things. I just couldn't bring myself to be rid of them."

"They will do nicely. I prefer pants over shirts any day," Phantom said with a smile.

A little while later, when Phantom was dressed in a pair of pants that needed a belt to hold up as well as the legs rolled up to keep from walking on them and a shirt just as big. But she didn't mind, they were comfortable and soft from many washings.

The two women returned to the main room and settled down. Rebecca picked up some sewing from a basket next to her chair as Phantom settled in a second chair then glanced up at the blade and bow above the mantel. "Tell me about your husband if you don't mind that is."

Rebecca looked up at the weapons then sighed. "Baily was the best man a woman could have. Caring, helpful, and protective all at the same time. We meet when he came into town on a trip to re-supply a merchant's caravan. He was one of the guards."

"So he was an experienced fighter?" Phantom asked.

"Oh aye. Before becoming a caravan guard, he told me he spent a few years on the road adventuring. Apparently he had a close call and decided to find a safer path." Rebecca shook her head. "He had a wicked looking scar down his side from where a nasty critter had gotten him.

Phantom nodded as she stored away the information. "Aaahh but he lost none of his skill I take it?"

"Oh no, everyday, at least when possible, he would spend time with some of the local town guards and practice. After settling down that is," she smiled in memory. "he was quite a popular fellow. Always helping others, never shying away from chores and work."

"So that's how he got into the situation in which he vanished?"

Rebecca nodded as she put down the sewing, glancing outside. There was still a few candlemarks till lunch would need to be started. "Aye, some of the locals started having problems with the livestock vanishing and such. One family even packed up and moved back into town cause of it." She stood up and moved around some. "My Baily and several others volunteered to go after the nasties that were causing the problems. They spent the next several weeks tracking the critters down, only coming back to restock their supplies and check on the news."

Phantom nodded and stood up also. "We can continue as you do what ever chore needs to be done. I'm willing to give you a hand as you do so." Before the widow could continue Phantom shook her head. "I learn from watching and you gain extra help."

Rebecca just shook her head, finding this drow to be rather odd. But considering she never meet any drow at all before this, she had nothing to judge by. "Nothing exciting about doing laundry or fixing a meal."

"No, but it's useful for when I'm out in the wilds without anyone about to show me how or do it for me," Phantom chuckled. "There are many adventurers out there now that have no clue how to fix a tear in their clothes, prepare an edible mean or even wash clothes properly. They just come into a town with a pouch full of coins and expect to pay for the services. While that is nice in the fact one earns money and the other does not have to do anything, it can become habit forming."

Rebecca thought it over a moment. Indeed she had a point. "Suite yourself then," the widow commented as she headed towards the kitchen. First was to get lunch started as well as prepare supper for the night.

"Tomorrow I need to go to the marketplace and shop. The lauder is getting a bit bare," Rebecca said as she looked it over.

"I need to do some looking myself. Do you mind if I accompany you?" Phantom asked.

Rebecca thought a moment and shrugged. "No, not at all, other then the obvious you're a drow."

Phantom smiled. "Then they will either refuse to sell to me or try and raise the price, or lower the prices drastically in fear of me." She just shrugged.

Rebecca nodded, then shrugged once more. "But right now, you can help with the clothes." And out the back door she went, with a grin. "You can carry the basket of wet things as I hang them up. But first I need to pull the dry clothes off the line, then wring out the next batch to be hung up." She nodded to a covered shed like area. "You can either stir the tub of clothes or scrub them then, once the water is heated up properly. But first, I need the fire started and the water pumped into the tub."

Phantom looked at the arrangement. There was some strange arrangement of tubs lined up. Four in all with one higher then the next, the last being the longest. At the tallest one, which as it turned out, was made of metal, was set above a fire kiln and had something that looked like a blacksmith bellows next to it. Off to the side was some sort of press like thing that had two rollers and a crank with a small tub below it. "What is all that stuff?"

"Baily knew the Gnome that set this up for us. They traveled together once. See that handle? You just move it up and down to bring up the water from the well, it fills the pot where I heat the water. The top tub is where I rinse the clothes out, the next one down is the soaking tub, the next after that is the scrubbing tub."

"And that thing?" Phantom asked.

"That's the wringer. You take the clean wet cloths and run them through the press as you crank the handle. But watch out, the stone rollers are heavy enough to bruise if your not careful."

Phantom eyed it again then nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rebecca moved under the covered shed and pointed at the etched line inside the pot. "Fill it to here please. It will take it a little bit to get hot again."

"And what about the last one?" Phantom asked as she started pumping the water.

"That one is where the dirty water settles before I let it out into the yard trough to be used in watering the garden. For some reason the plants grow like crazy using it." Rebecca started empting the water from the scrub tub, then stoppered it. From there she went up the line. "This whole thing use to be steam powered but wouldn't work half the time. That is until Baily re-worked it some. Now with a little physical labor, it works all the time."

Phantom nodded as she finished filling the pot. It wasn't as difficult as a blacksmith's bellows, but still as repetitive. A good warm up if nothing else. "Want me to turn the wringer crank?" she gestured to the handle.

"Please, that way things gets done faster. And I don't have to spend all day trying to keep it moving smoothly and not get the clothes caught in it!" Rebecca said with a chuckle. "I've had to back it up many a time cause the legs of a pair of pants gets coiled up in it or a shirt sleeve" she shook her head.

Phantom just chuckled at the image that came to mind. Unlike the pump, this took a little effort to get moving. Once things were ready to hang up, Phantom carried the basket full of wet clothes while Rebecca carried the empty one for the dry clothes.

"So, in a dragon's shell, your husband was an adventurer, then a caravan guard, he then decided to settle down, wooed and wed you, became a friend to everyone he meet and went off to help get rid of some monsters lurking about, then vanished," Phantom summed up everything in a few short sentences.

"Hmm aye, that would be it." Rebecca said as she sorted though the dry, almost dry and still damp clothes on the line.

"Alright. Now tell me about the Councilman from this morning, Toras I believe his name was," Phantom said.

Rebecca screwed up her face in a look of disgust. "That that ooooo.. I don't have a word to describe him."

Phantom just grinned. "Iblith," she supplied.

"Iblith?"

"Iblith. It means excretement, dung, manure, scat, muck, droppings. Take your pick. Any way you look at it, it describes something that comes out the hind end of an animal and has little value or use to anyone," supplied a melodious voice from behind the pair.

Phantom turned slightly, eyebrow arched, but just because she was unarmed, did not mean she was without weapons.

Rebecca turned and grinned, "Robyns!" then set her basket down and moved to give the person a hug. "It's been a long time since you were here. Are you staying long? Is your companions with you?" More would have been asked or said but the children's voices interrupted anything else the adults would have said.

"Uncle Robyns!" said in unison as the pair made a mad dash over to the man, wrapping their arms about him and hugging him.

"Well you two have certainly grown," he returned the hugs. He then glanced at Phantom, curios as to why a Drow would be above ground, here in the town, and have the brightest red hair ever seen. "Was I correct?"

Phantom tilted her head to the side a moment then nodded. "Indeed."

Rebecca just laughed. "You keep your Bard's curiosity to yourself Robyns. For now at least and help with the rest of this. Jensy, Nadal. Take your uncle's things up to his normal room then get cleaned up. As soon as we're finished, we can have lunch."

The children sighed then nodded, but knew the afternoon chores were put off till tomorrow. Grabbing his packs, they headed into the house.

In less time then it would normally take, the first batch of laundry was put in a basket to be folded, the second was on the line and the third was soaking. Lunch was had and the group retired to the main room to catch up on everything.  



	12. Chapter 11 A midnight Meeting

Phantom: Karma Slave  
By PhantomChajo 

Chapter 11

For the next several hours, Phantom stayed in the background, or at least she tried to that is. With a bard about it was a bit harder to do. As soon as she thought she could slip away, Robyns would make some comment or ask some trivial question of her.

By the time the twins were falling asleep where they sat, Phantom was finally able to get away. "If we are to go to the market tomorrow then I must gather my affairs together so that I may know what I will need," she said as she nodded to Rebecca then to Robyns. "Good Night"

Phantom did not wait for any replies before she turned and left, heading for her room. In truth she did need to figure out what she needed and what she might want. Once in her room, she closed and locked the door. Shaking her head at the thoughts that invaded her mind, she moved over to the bed ad sat down. She had a feeling that before the night was over, the bard would make an attempt at her door. With a soft snort, she decided to wait a little while before turning in to sleep.

Moon rise had come and gone before the expected event took place. Phantom slipped off the bed, picking up the blade she had left out, as she moved across the floor silently. She paused with her hand over the handle when she heard it rattle softly once more. Pulling her hand away she moved back behind the door some and waited.

As soon as the door was open a fraction, she waited as patient and silent as only a drow could do. A smile crossed her face as a hand slipped into her view, followed by an arm. With a lightning strike she grabbed the arm yanking the person into the room and up against the wall, then slamming the door shut. Before her guest even knew it, a naked blade was at their throat.

"I do hope you know that entering someone else's locked room is not always advisable," Phantom said softly.

The guest, or rather Robyns as it turned out, swallowed several times before regaining his composure. "I was told of the swiftness and accuracy of the drow, but till now I did not truly believe such tales."

Phantom smirked, but did not lower the blade. "Flattery will get you nothing and nowhere with me," she chuckled. "Well except maybe a bloody limb or other such body part."

"I.. see," Robyns said as he brought up a hand to place a finger on the blade so that he might be able to move it away from his throat.

"Phantom let him push it away just slightly before moving it back to his throat. "Ah-ah," she said as she wiggled a finger back and forth.

Robyns smiled slightly. "My lady, it is difficult.. to discuss things with you when a blade is at my throat."

"and here I thought you might have wanted to.. oh.. perhaps steal my things or.. oh.. maybe.. hmmm, I don't know attempt to kill me perhaps?"

The Bard looked (or faked it very well) astonished as well as affronted by the suggesting. "I assure you that is not what I am here for."

Phantom snorted then withdrew the blade from his throat. She then gestured for him to make his way over to the bed to sit. Earlier she had made sure everything was put away to keep him or anyone else from getting to it. That included the important items as well as the not so important stuff.

Robyns made a small bow as he made his way over to the bed to sit. When he did, he relaxed back making himself comfortable.

"Do make yourself comfortable," Phantom said sarcastically as she sat down on a chair across from him, leaning back taking on the guised of relaxation.

Silence reigned supreme as neither made any attempt at starting a conversation. Phantom was at ease with the silence, but after several minutes Robyns started to fidget. He shifted, settled himself, shifted before settling once more. Soon it was too much for him. After all having a Drow star at you for extended amount of time was unsettling. Especial when said drow was both armed and female. ".. yes.. well.," he started, then cleared his throat as his voice cracked.

"So much for the bardic reputation for having a glib tongue and a golden voice," Phantom quipped.

He flushed in embarrassment. "Not every bard has experience in dealing with drown," He stated.

Phantom just arched an eyebrow at him. "Then how do you know my language if you have never had any dealings with the drow?"

Robyns sat up straighter and clasp his hands about a knee. "It was part of my training as a bard. My mentor learned it from someone in Waterdeep where she was trained."

That got Phantom's attention. The fact that somewhere in Waterdeep (Where ever that was) spoke her native tongue. "Interesting," was all she said.

"Indeed. Rumor has it that there is a city below Waterdeep and the Drow are more often seen there then anywhere else outside of the Underdark," he told her, leaning forward. He would have gotten into some detailed story about his travels and training if he had not been interrupted.

Phantom held up a hand. "Enough, you can spin your fantastic tales some other time. Now what do you want of me? And if you try anything to seduce me in any way, form or fashion," she ran a finger along the side of her blade, "you will find yourself lacking a certain cherished body part." She then pointed the blade at him, letting it slowly drop till it was pointed at his groin.

Being male, the area she was pointing at was very important to him. He quickly crossed his legs and sat back., paling. "I swear on my honor that I would never do something like that!" he looked offended though he did have a slight gleam in his eyes.

Phantom was loosing patience with the half elven bard. "Cut to the point or get out of my room," she growled softly in warning.

Robyn turned his head and sighed as he turned serious. Looking back at the Drow fighter across from him he frowned. "I dislike doing something like this, but I need someone to create a distraction so that I can investigate my half brother's disappearance. I had a few friends keep a look out for someone or something that I could benefit from. You were it."

An unfathomable look crossed Phantoms face before she sat back and thought it over for several moments. She sheathed her blade before speaking. "Well.," she let him sit and stew for a while before she said more. "Now that is something I can understand." She stood up, offering her hand to him.

He looked at her hand then at her before looking back at her hand. "You don't mind? Your not angry?" he asked disbelieving what he was seeing.

"I never said I wasn't angry and you will owe me for helping you."

Robyns shot up off the bed and was about to give Phantom a hug, but found a blade pointed at his chest. He blinked in surprise for he had never seen her draw it.

"Just don't get over friendly." Phantom re-sheathed her blade and walked to the door. "Now get out of here. I need rest and tomorrow will be an early morning as well as a long day."

"Oh. Yes, I understand. Completely." He grinned as he started out of her room. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah what ever." With that she closed the door in his face and locked it. She shook her head as she returned to the bed. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"  


* * *

Previous | Next

* * *

Back to Main Page or Back to the RPG Fantasy Page


	13. Chapter 12 Brothers

Phantom: Karma Slave  
By PhantomChajo 

Chapter 12

Even though Arwik and Carso were as ever a mismatched pair as there ever could be, they had been together for a very long time. From very early childhood in fact. Because little did anyone know, Carso was Arwik's elder half-brother.

Their mother had been a street whore who was addicted to drugs by the time Arwik was born. Every day a little more of her life would drain away as she continued on her destructive path. Arwik was little more then a few months old when she had had enough of his sickly wails and Carso's constant questions and clumsiness. She would become angry at the smallest things and would strike the elder boy. The few times she became enraged over Arwik's cries and started to do something to the child, Carso would quickly act to defend his infant brother. He had promised himself to always watch out for his baby brother. No matter what.

On one day, their mother returned home after going out one night. Her body was found several days later floating in the harbor. The city guards never bothered to try and find out who she might have been or who caused her death. To them she was just another piece of worthless trash floating in the harbor waters that needed disposing of.

Less then a week after her disappearance, the landlady had come by for the rent money and found Carso valiantly trying to feed and care for his brother. Not wanting the bother of raising them on her own, she took them to one of the temples and left them there. To her, they were just items to be disposed of so she could rent the room out to someone with money.

As they grew up, Arwik's small size made him the target of much bigger children. He would often be picked on or shoved around until Carso arrived to defend him. As they grew up, Arwik became embittered and angered by his brother's constant protection. He wanted to prove that he could defend himself without his brother's aid. But often times Carso would arrive and ruin anything Arwik was trying to prove.

Over time Arwik, who was much smarter then his brother, started taking advantage of the blind loyalty he was given. Carso, being not much more then a half-wit, did not understand how he was being taken advantage of. All he ever understood was his brother was being hurt by someone and that that someone needed to be taught a lesson.

AS a result of Arwik's attitude and choice of life paths, he was soon forced out of his birth city. Carso following along like a lost puppy. They stayed only a few years in the next city before they were once again, thrown out. It was by pure stupid luck that they crossed paths with the mage for whom they now worked. Even then he was little more then a bumbling fool with a few magical items that let him think he was one of the greatest mages of all times.

  
Arwik and Carso had been on the road traveling now for several days. It would be at least another couple of days before they would come across the area in which they had lost one of their crates.

"Are we there yet?" asked Carso once more. He had asked that same question ever few candlemarks since leaving the fortress.

"No," came the terse reply from Arwik. He sat hunched over, sullen in his thoughts. "How many times have you asked me that question?"

Carso thought about it for several minutes before replying. "Five?" he asked back, unsure, as he held up three fingers then grinned.

"And how many times have I said 'no'?"

"Uuhh." Carso was at a loss for an answer

Arwik scowled at the large half-wit. "Every time you have asked me I have said 'No,'" his voice was thick with scornful accusations.

Carso shrank back as if he was expecting to be hit (which he was), " oh."

"Now Shut up and don't ask me again! Don't even speak to me for the next few days. DO you Understand?"

Carso was about to reply when a glare from Arwik stopped him. Carso shut his mouth quickly and instead he nodded his head in reply. Nodded so hard that his head looked like it would shake off his shoulders.

Arwik was only partially mollified at the action. He took his anger out on his horse as he kicked the poor beast into a fast canter, leaving his companion in the dust.

Carso softly whimpered to himself then patted his horse on the neck as he leaned over to speak softy in it's ear. "He's gonna be mad if we don't catch up. Arwik is not a good person to be around when he's angry. He likes to hit things or me.. could you.. um catch up to them?"

The horse rolled it's eyes and snorted, shaking it's head up and down. The horse easily and smoothly sped up it's pace to catch up with it's stable mate and the foul tempered human that was it's rider.

Carso grinned like a child that had been given a treat and been told to go play. For being a half-wit thug, he was amazingly gentle and good with animals. Everyone that he ever meet and befriended would laugh at his antics and stupidity, but at the same time, turn around and say that he had a way with animals that was only surpassed by Rangers and druids.  



	14. Chapter 13 Big trouble in a Little Town

((A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. Working Tech support can be hell on Muses. They tend to take long extended vacations from you to avoid having to isten to the Customers on the line. Besides... do you know how hard it is to write something in between calls?? Working on Chapt 14 currently too ))

Chapter: 13 Big Trouble in a Little Town  


It had been several days since she had agreed to help the bard locate his half-brother. As far as the widow was concerned though, she was just staying longer then planned. In that time there was only so many times one could go through their gear and make repairs or have repairs done. Soon she would have to leave her room to find something to do around the town. And for a Drow aboveground, it could prove to be interesting.  
  
Phantom decided that she had better become more familiar with her surroundings since she was going to be staying. At night when everyone else was asleep, she would explore the house, finding the odd nooks and crannies. She also found several of the squeaky boards that were scattered throughout the house. In her explorations, she was almost discovered a time or two by the children and once by the bard. She was lucky in the most part in hiding, but some skill was also involved in it. What she discovered about the house only confirmed the ideas in her head. The Widow was not well off enough to afford to have the house repaired and had been using, at best, third hand material and just what skills she had learned.  
  
The next time the Widow and the children went to market, Phantom accompanied them. She planed on speaking with several people about having the widow's house repaired before the coming winter. It was already mid fall, and the weather was changing more quickly then Phantom was use to. And if she was going to be stuck in this town through the northern winter, she damned well wanted a place that stayed warm when it was freezing outside!  
  
The neighbors had not become use to seeing Phantom about, even at least at a distance. It was quite something else when she was seen, up close within blade reach. Most of the children that saw her were curious. They tended to ask why she was a different color then the other elves that they had seen. That is, until their parents would snatch them away in fear that the Drow would do something to them. Phantom tended to roll her eyes at the action and continue on with what she was doing.  
  
Once in the marketplace, the widow went about her business of purchasing food for the next few days while the children went from booth to booth looking things over, trying to decide on what they wanted to spend their coppers that they had earned on. Phantom though took her time in looking over everything offered that day, ignoring the fearful or hostile looks she received. It depended on the race of the seller as to the looks she got. Those with any elven heritage tended to give the more hostile looks. The few Dwarves in the town gave her some mixed looks. Not hostile, friendly or fearful, just wary. Having seen no carpenters about, Phantom decided that the Smith was going to be the first place to check for goods needed in repairing the widow's house.  
  
Following the scent of hot metal as well as the sound of metal striking metal, Phantom made her way to the Smithy. She paused in the doorway, letting her eyes adjust from the bring fall sunlight to the dimmer interior of the building. Splashes of hellish red could be seen from the forges as hot cold metal was added and hot metal removed from the fires and put on the anvil to be worked over. She stood there watching the smith at work for several minutes before she noted that the other workers were starting to notice her presence and stop their work.  
  
The Master Smith also noted the slacking off of the other workers. "What are ya lolly gagging about for? Ye got's work ta do!" He turned to look over at what was causing all the problems in his smithy. His eyes widened a moment then narrowed. "Whatcha be wanting, ye black skinned elf, in me forge?!"  
  
Phantom just arched eyebrow slightly at his attitude, but otherwise ignored it. "Good day Master Smith,"  
  
"Cut the fancy talk and get ta yer point." The Dwarf cut in.  
  
Phantom Chuckled softly to herself, at least this fellow cut to the point and wasn't afraid of her. "I'm looking for building supplies. Nails and hammers. Hand axes for cutting, saws for trimming. Can you supply them for me?"  
  
The dwarf settled his hammer over one shoulder and he squinted an eye, his other hand stroking his long lavish beard. "Maybys I could, Drow. Buts why shoulds I?"  
  
"Because I'm willing to pay honest coin for it, and because it's going to be used to help out Widow Rebecca." Phantom smiled. "Even if she doesn't know it. And it will put a bur in the councilman's backside.  
  
The dwarf snorted, tugging his beard as he thought of what the Drow standing in the door way of his smithy had just said. A sly dwarvish grin appeared amidst the wild growth of hair. "ya know Drow... I kinda likes that. Ne'er could stand that feller. Something about him don't sit right with me." The last part muttered more to himself then her. He looked at her again, one eye still squinted. "So, when ya gonna need the stuff yas wants?"  
  
"I will need it by the time I have enough people to ensure the work is done fast but thoroughly." Phantom said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Any suggestions as to who to look for, for the wood work?"  
  
The dwarf once again started running fingers over his beard in thought. "Nots of the tops of me head, I don't. Buts I do knows who ye not be wanting ta give ye a hand. Elses ye gonna have more holes in that place then ye started out wifs."  
  
Phantom nodded. "I'll accept your judgment on the people to choose Master smith." She let a small smirk cross her lips. "I'd believe a Dwarfs judgment on a person faster then any other race."  
  
The Smith raised a bushy eyebrow, opening both eyes this time. "Oh? And whys that?"  
  
Phantom chuckled. "Let's call it past experience." She glanced over her shoulder a moment as Robyn's came around one corner, looking for her. "I must go now. If you need me, I'm staying at Widow Rebecca's home. Good day Master Smith." The Dwarf just grunted and went back to work, yelling at the others to get to work also.  
  
"There you are...." Robyn said as he turned around and started walking with her. "... so.... what were you speaking to the Smith for?" he asked.  
  
"This and that." Phantom answered as they entered the marketplace again. "Nothing of importance." She stopped at one booth and looked the fruit over. Red apples were pilled up in a basket. "How much for them all?" She asked.  
  
The farmer was staring at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
"The apples, how much for the basket?" Phantom said again, this time a little slower. After several minutes passed with the farmer just gapping at her, Phantom rolled her eyes with a sigh and pulled out a hand full of coppers, along with a few silvers mixed in. She grabbed the farmer's hand, put the coins in it then picked the basked up and walked off.  
  
Robyn watched, slightly amused, slightly bewildered at her action. He had to hurry to catch up with her because of her long strides. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"What? Pay the farmer more then the apples are worth? or not even bother to haggle for them?" She asked as she picked an apple out and bit into it, savoring the cool crisp taste.  
  
"UUmm...." Robyn stopped and scratched his head a moment.  
  
"Quite eloquent with the words are you not?" She said after swallowing.  
  
The half-elf bard blushed slightly then caught up with her. "Well... I don't have much experience in dealing with a Drow....."  
  
"You and everyone else it seems." she shot back with a smirk.  
  
"Indeed......" Robyn muttered and followed along behind. He could tell this was going to be quite an experience for everyone in this town.  



	15. Chapter 14 A chaotic meeting

Chapter 14 - A Chaotic Meeting

  
It was a full tenday since she had arrived when things started to get interesting. She knew that the Councilman had been keeping tabs on her, his men were poor excuses for spies, so she was letting them see what they wished to see. And as expected she had not received an answer so far from the smith about what she asked for. But that was about to change, as well as the 'peace and quiet' of the town. Just as one of the twins was bring her a note from the Master Smith, Arwik and Carso was entering the town.

Nadal entered the house, closing the door behind him then trotting up the stairs to their guest's room. He knocked then waited for an answer before entering. When he did, he cautiously opened the door, peeking in. "Ma'am? I have a message for you from Master Waldor."

Phantom looked up from the book she was reading. "Master who?" she asked.

"Master Waldor, The Smith." Nadal said as he entered, his eyes roving the room as if he expected something strange to be displayed. While he was disappointed, he was also relieved. He would hate to have his mother mad at their guest.

Phantom closed the book after laying a strip of cloth in it to mark the page. "Ah, and what does the good master smith have to say?" She asked, leaning back in the chair draping an arm over the back as she turned to look at the boy.

"Umm.... He says to meet him this evening at the Drunken Sword Tavern," Nadal said.

"What time this evening?" Phantom asked.

"A candle mark after sunset," the boy replied, then added "Mom will have dinner ready in a few candlemarks."

Phantom nodded at the boy. "Alright. I'll be down when it's ready."

"Ok...." he said turning to leave, still looking about him but trying not to appear nosey either.

Phantom stood up and quietly walked over to him, with a humorous smile she gave him a light push to the door. "Out you go boy. I'm sure your mother has chores for you to do before dinner is ready."

Nadal started, letting out a small squeak then looked embarrassed that he had been caught 'lolly gaging about' as the Master Smith put it. "Yes Ma'am."

Phantom chuckled to herself as she closed the door behind the boy and returned to reading. She figured she could get in a few more pages before dinner and her meeting with the Master Smith.

  
Mean while.......

  
"But-"

"Don't-"

"But-"

"Talk-"

"But Arrwwiikkk...."

"To ME You Bumbling Stupid Idiot!" Arwik shouted at Carso who was trailing behind him. "You did NOT tell me when we passed by where we lost that crate and cause us to have to back track a day and a half."

Carso cringed back, his horse snorting and shying away from the wildly waving arms. "But.. you told me not to speak to you....and.. and..." He let out a soft wimper. He didn't understand why Arwik was so angry with him for doing what he had been told to do.

"No I did not want you to speak to me but-" He glanced around realizing he was drawing attention to the two of them. "-But. I expect for you to have told me we passed the site! Now the body is gone and we have to figure out if it was drug away by animals or what happened to it. His Lordship is not going to be pleased when we have to report to him," the smaller man hissed angrily in a quieter voice. "Now... While we are here, I do NOT want you getting us into any trouble. If they ask you ANYTHING about WHY we are here, you will tell them they have to speak to me. DO you understand me?" Carso nodded quickly in reply.

It didn't take the pair long before they found a tavern where they could get a room to stay for the evening. That tavern happened to be the Drunken Sword Tavern. They had their horses stabled, had taken a few moments to clean up and were down in the common room when a Dwarf dressed in spark scorched leathers, smelling of hot metal entered. 

The locals greeted the dwarf by name, offering places for him to sit. Most of the offers he just waved off with a grin, but one he accepted. The barmaid brought out a mug of dwarven ale for him without even having to be asked.

Arwik noted that whenever someone got too close the group would quiet until the person moved away. He just knew something was up and being plotted. After all he had done the very same thing a time or two. But what got his attention was when a well-dressed man entered, followed by what could only be considered bodyguards. The entire place went quiet for several minutes before slowly returning to something close to the normal noise level. The group Arwik was original watching broke up, the dwarf remained sitting while the rest of the group scattered about the room or else left for the night it seems.

One of the barmaids brought out a supper for the obviously important person along with a bottle of wine and a glass. As soon as she set it down, she gave a small curtsy then left quickly, a guarded expression was on her face.

Carso glanced at the girl then at the man and back to the girl again. He then looked at Arwik and started tapping him on the shoulder until the smaller man turned to glare at him in annoyance. "How come he get's food faster then us? We's been here first." He was trying to be quiet about it but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Arwik slapped the hand that had been tapping his shoulder away from him then hissed. "Keep it down you big oaf! Can't you see that, that man is an important person around here? Do you want to get us thrown out of here before we even have a chance to rest up?" he reached over and slapped Carso on the back of the head.

Carso accepted the slap without a comment, just ducking his head shamefully.

But it was too late, the pair had already caught the attention of Councilman Toras. Toras motioned one of his guards closer and started to whisper something into the man's ear when the tavern door opened and the person entering caused the entire room to go dead silent.

Phantom had just entered the Tavern.  



	16. Chapter 15 3's a crowd, More's a mob

Chapter 15 -three's a crowd, mores a mob.

(A/N: Long time since I updated, I know, but for some reason this chapter just doesn't seem to be complete. Yet at the same time, I can't think of what to add to it. Sorry folks.... hope you enjoy it either way)

  
As she stood in the doorway looking over the people in the room, she noted that the Councilman was there as well as the Master Smith. At the moment she didn't want the Councilman to know she was meeting with the Smith, at least not yet. Phantom walked calmly across the floor to the bar, confident, though still cautious, that no one would try anything. Everyone was still too scared of the fact she was a Drow and that Drow had a rather... nasty.. Reputation. 

The tavern owner, who was also the barman, just stared at her. That is until he realized that he was staring and that she was waiting for him to come over so she could order something. He quickly recovered his wits and looked at everyone else. "What ye staring at?" he said rather loudly then walked down to where she stood. 

Phantom let a smile touch the corner of her lips a moment. "The only trouble that will start is when someone else starts it. I tend to finish what someone else starts." Turning she leaned up against the counter, resting both elbows on the stained wood, her cloak was open enough to reveal both blades resting on her hips. "Give me a tankard of dark ale," she said, turning back around and dropping several silvers on the counter.

The Bartender grunted as he quickly pocketed the coins before setting the tankard onto the counter with a thud, the dark amber liquid sloshing over the rim.

Phantom took the tankard of ale and sipped. She managed to keep from making a face at the slightly unusual taste. She had been expecting one thing and got another. With a mental shrug she decided to ignore the off taste of the ale and continued drinking. Unlike others in the bar, she nursed it along. After all she did not need, nor want, to get drunk. 'Not like this stuff could do that,' she thought to herself.

After about a half a candlemark, the Master Smith joined her at the bar. "Ye knows yur kind aint welcomed in a place like this," he said after ordering himself another ale.

"My Kind good Dwarf, as you put it, is welcomed in few places," Phantom replied back. "And if you wish to continue this discussion of where I belong, then perhaps we should step outside so not to disturb the other patrons, as well as to ensure that the tables and chairs remain intact so that the good barman would not have to replace them." She took another sip then set the tankard down, turning towards the Dwarf. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a lot of people staring, some hoping for a confrontation between her and the smith.

"Aye, why don't we's just do that," he replied gruffly then finished his drink in several gulps before dropping the tankard onto the counter with little care for the damage done. "Afters ye, Drow. I don't trust ye to not put a dagger in me back."

Phantom chuckled softly. "Smart Dwarf." She turned and walked out of the tavern, ignoring the looks she was getting, but still keeping a hand on the hilt of one sword all the same. A few moments later, the dwarf followed her out the door.

  
As the Councilman watched the pair, he had a smirk on his face at the thoughts of what the dwarf will do to the Drow. As much as he would have loved to watch, he knew he needed to remain in view incase any misfortune befell the Drow.

And at the same time, Arwik and Carso were staring in wide-eyed. While they were looking for a Drow, they never expected to find one so soon, and being female! She was just what they were looking for. Arwik finished off his drink rather quickly and stood up.

"Where ya going?" Carso asked, spoon half way to his mouths, some of the liquid dripping onto the table and his shirt.

"Stay here, I'll be back shortly," Arwik instructed as he started to walk off in the direction of the front door. It happened to be the same direction as the dwarf and the Drow took.

Carso just nodded to the smaller man's retreating form. Thought he did remember a time or two when Arwik left him sitting there until the bar had closed for the night, without paying the bill. It was one of the reasons they had been thrown out of the last town.

As Arwik left so did one of the councilman's guards, only he went out the back of the tavern instead of the front. None of the works in the kitchen dared to say a thing as he snagged several pieces of meat off the table that were to be used for the stew. Most were afraid of the man, and those that were not, did not want to get into any trouble with the rest of the town guards.

Phantom and Waldor cut though several back alleyways and cross streets on the way to the Smithy, neither speaking more then a few words here or there. Once they arrived at the smithy, he opened one of the well hidden-in-plain site doors and motioned for her to precede him. Both being from races that could see well in the dark, neither had need of a light to see by. Especially since the forge still glowed softly from the coals having been banked earlier in the evening.

"This way," Waldor said as he walked away from the door and towards the side room where all sorts of equipment was kept. He moved a few boxes out of the way and pulled a lever, which cause part of the floor to lift up reveling a set of stairs going down into the earth.

Phantom raised an eyebrow at the little trick. "Interesting. I take it your home is down there instead of above ground."

"Gots that right. I aint no topsider. Me home's in the earth where it's proper and right," he replied back with a smirk. "The other's'll be waiting fer us down there."

"Others?" Phantom asked.

"Yeahs, thems that'll be worth trusting. Ya's can decided who's ya want ta work with, them other's'll keep the nosey one's busy elsewhere," the dwarf explained as he walked down the steps, Phantom following silently behind. As soon as the pair were at the bottom, the trap door closing behind them.

Outside, neither the guardsman nor Arwik could find where the pair vanished to.


	17. Chapter 16 Plotting

Chapter 16

(A/N: Started re-reading some books and the muse decided to poke her head out from where she's been hiding. No I have not read past Servant of the Shard. Yes I plan to, but highly doubt I'll keep with all the events that transpire in said books, instead picking and choosing what I want. Timelines of the books etc will also not follow cannon. And before anyone comments, other fanfics do influence me as to how the characters are portrayed as well as interesting ideas and plots.)

Once the 'door' shut behind the pair, the master smith lead Phantom down several passageways, around a few corners and past several rooms that seemed to be for storage or other workshop space. Without conscious thought, she mentally mapped the direction she was going and over-laid it against her mental map of the small town. If she was right, they were very close to the western outskirts of the town where a group of small crafters had their businesses. She thought about it a moment or two then asked, "Where does the ashes from your forges go?"

"Eh?"

"I would think that it was not a guarded smith secret," she commented.

Waldor glanced at her then shook his head. "Ain't no secret. When we gots ta clear away the forges, all them ashes are dropped down a chute, sifted for any bits of metal then traded for goods or services. Ya'd have ta ask em what they use it for."

"Hmmm," she hummed to herself in thought. "Nothing goes to waste."

The dwarf snorted a laugh causing his beard to huff out somewhat, "Not ifin I can helps it. In there," he said pointing to an open doorway.

Phantom nodded her head once then stepped into the room. Giving it a once over she automatically seperated what she saw into several categories such as 'weapon', 'non-weapon', 'possible weapon' and 'other'. She also noted that the room was not empty as her hands drifted down to the hilt of her blades, a double handful of people sat or stood around a long table that took up much of the room's center. A male Halfling sat at the right hand end of the table, a pair of half-elves to either side. At the opposite end was a dwarf (male or female she wasn't sure as of yet) shuffling what looked to be small flat stones between their hands. The rest were humans, male and female, some young some older.

Behind the Drow female, Master Smith Waldor just stood, watching and waiting. He may not have been an expert on the dark elves but he knew enough. "No needs for them blades of yers," he said as he walked past. "Master Mason Helgar Granetfists, she's one of the best stone masons in the area and me distant cousin," Waldor said pointing to the (female) dwarf at the left end of the table. "At the other is Master Thebins, a master of wood working and his apprentices," a hand indicated the Halfling at the other end. A final gesture indicated an older looking human male, "And Master Carpenter Macalik and his assistants."

Phantom nodded to each as they were introduced, "Well met to each."

In turn each responded as was their nature but also staring at the odd looking Drow, for everyone knew that drow were short, black skinned, white haired and red-eyed elves. This one though did not fit the norm. Yes she had the black skin and clearly elven features but that's about all that fit with a typical dark elf. For starters she was tall, as tall as an average human male (only a few of the humans in the room were taller than she was!) The second feature that marked her apart from her race was her hair. The color could be compared to that of a red dragon with a mix of both lighter and darker red or possibly the color of fresh spilled blood even that flowed down her back in a single thick braid to reach just past her waist. No one wished to ask if it was magically dyed that color or natural. The last was her eyes. Eyes of a color that could not be mistaken anything but what they were, for they were neither the yellow of a lupine or feline nor were they topaz yellow. They were the color of the purest molten gold that would glow with an inner fire in the dark.

"It's up ta you ta talk em around to your ideas elf," Waldor said with a grin as he claimed a spot at the table. "I be just the one that brought em all tagather for yas."

One corner of Phantom's mouth quirked up in a half smile. "Indeed Master Smith, indeed." She looked around the table once more then nodded again, though this time to herself more than anyone else. "As I am sure it is no secret, most if not all know of Widow Rebeca and her continued refusal of Councilman Toras's offers. It is also no secret that I am currently her only boarder, also due to the 'good' councilman's attentions. As of the moment her boarding house is in need of repair and even with the income I'm providing by staying there she lacks the means to see it taken care of. I wish to see those repairs happen and I have the means to cover all costs." She shifted her hands off the hilts of her blades, crossing her arms over her chest as she let her eyes roam around the people at the table. "I have no other motive other than the desire for a warm, comfortable place to reside until it is time that I move on. As to when that will happen," a shrug of shoulders, "I cannot say. I do not ask for answers instantly but I do ask that I have those answers so that if I must, I can look elsewhere." Her deal was on the table, in the open for all to see. It was now up to the master crafters to decide.

Looks were exchanged, fingers moved back and forth before an agreement was reached between the Dwarves, Human and Halfling. All eyes shifted to Waldor. "Hmph.. as ye wish," he said. "Give'em three days to decide then return to me for an answer. Ta leave here, take the first two lefts out the door then a right and you'll be at a loading dock near the edge of town. From there it's easy ta find yer way back to Widow Rebeca's."

Phantom nodded her head then nodded to each of the masters. "Until then," and with that she turned and followed the directions of the master smith. But instead of heading directly to the boarding house she wandered the edge of the town until well past moon set.


	18. Chapter 17 Who What Where and When?

Chapter 17 – Who, what, where and when? (Aka Interlude)

From the time the merchant caravan had been accosted by bandits to the time they arrived at their final destination in Waterdeep after passing though Triboar and Red Larch, then sorted everything out and hired new guards, a little less than a tenday had passed by. In that time, the tale went from "we were rescued by a Drow" to "The bandits that attacked us was led by an (evil) Drow female who slew her own men to get what she wanted!" The merchant had reported his 'loss' of the goods to his merchant house when in fact he sold all of the items to a rival trading company via a middle man and pocketed the coin.

Those that had survived the initial event were informed that should they nay say what was being said, there would be consequences to their actions. And in a time where winter was fast approaching and to have a paying job was scarce, not even the guard spoke up. When officials did ask, they agreed with what had been said but they didn't elaborate much either.

After a few days deliberation about the issue of bandits in the region the Waterdeep officials made their decision. Contact with officials in Silverymoon was made and assistance from someone with more experience dealing with Drow part of the whole mess was requested. From there it took several more days for the message to be passed on, thought over then passed back informing the officials of Waterdeep that a specialist in dealing with Drow would be arriving within a day of the message.

Though in truth the specialist in question was more curious as to who the Drow was as well as how much of the information was truth and how much of it was tales. All the reports seemed to agree on only two things though; the first was that the Drow in question was female and the second was she had red hair. An oddity in and of itself since having any shade other than white (or light colored) tended to shorten the lifespan of the one in question, unless of course they were quite powerful or were protected by a powerful house.

It was at the end of a fortnight that the specialist sent for and his companion stepped tough the portal in Silverymoon to arrive in Waterdeep in moments. They greeted the official in charge and arranged for mounts so they could start their hunt for this mysterious Drow and her connection to the bandits of the region. But before the pair left, they hunted down all involved who was still within the city and questioned them about the whole event. The answers received just created more questions than answers.

Elsewhere, at about the same time as the original message went from Waterdeep to Silverymoon a deal was being made. Councilman Toras was brokering a deal with a rumored to be, hinted at, supposedly member of the Kraken Society to have on Drow permanently removed from his ambitions of owning the Widow Rebeca and all she held dear.

In that case though the person the councilman was dealing with was making plans of his own to up his personal reputation by eliminating one of Faerûn's (former) foremost assassin and claiming the kill. Once away from the Councilman he took his time returning to his base of operations. Another day passed as he finalized everything then went hunting down the assassin to give him the contract and payment (minus a hefty amount of course for brokering the deal). The man was found in one of the many dens that lay hidden within the underbelly of the city Yartar. Shadows writhed around the man as he sat propped in a corner, his dead gray eyes taking in everything yet seeing nothing or so it seemed. The Broker was still cautious in dealing with the fallen assassin.

Even with the fall from 'Glory' the man was still considered dangerous, especially to those that crossed him or thought him to be an easy mark. Nobody was adventurous enough to ask why he was working for (or with) a group that claimed to be part of the Kraken Society. He accepted the contracts offered him, fulfilling them with little to no flare of dramatics that several of the group loved to boast about. It was something close to common knowledge within the group that the coin he was paid for the jobs was spent not on luxury items or women but on a cheap, seemingly rundown apartment, strong spirits and a drug known simply as Dreamsmoke.

What was not known was that the man everyone feared was much changed from his younger days. Since his rather abrupt parting from his former traveling companion he had become a mere hollow shadow of himself. A once wiry yet toned body had become gaunt as he approached his fifth decade of life, even with the life essence of a shade he had killed years previously. What was once a dreamless (or unremembered) sleep became plagued with nightmares intertwined with childhood memories and something else he couldn't name that always ended the same; him suddenly awake, bathed in an ice cold sweat, the feel of phantom hands on his skin and the sense that he had been violated in the most intimate of ways. It did not help that the hard won iron willed control he once had, had been shattered beyond any chance of recovery by a deceptively simple seeming flute. Its magic having found every nook, cranny, crevice and crack in his mental defenses and resurrected long buried repugnant memories. Long stretches of little to no sleep, hard spirits and drugs did little to prevent the nightmares. As for the coin earned from his jobs, what was left after rent, drink and drugs went to buy lessons and sheet music of simple, if melancholy, melodies from bards that passed though the small city. Very little went towards food and only what was necessary went towards his upkeep.

Arrangements were made for his departure from the small city with the knowledge that he would not return until after the job was completed. It took him a day to reach the town of Midway, another to settle in and start his observations on his target. He knew that patience was the key to this job so he waited till the time was right.


	19. Chapter 18 Patterns seen and unseen

Chapter 18 – Patterns seen and unseen

Since her arrival in the small village of Midway and becoming a guest at Widow Rebeca's Boarding House, Phantom had created something of a routine for herself. She had paid up in advance for several tendays which had caused a little bit of a fluster in the widow when she was handed a small pouch of gold coins instead of the expected silver. And having never needed more than a few hours of sleep and rarely taking reverie gave Phantom more time in the day then she things to do when she wasn't 'adventuring' or traveling. So of course she had to find something to do.

The day usually started with waking a couple candlemarks before dawn, going from sleep/reverie to instantly awake and checking her surroundings. A half a candlemark just laying abed before getting up and silently moving though all three stories of the building checking to be sure nothing had changed from the night before. She would dress for the day, grabbing her weapons and slipping down into the kitchen to coax the fire into life from it being banked the night before. A pot of water would be hung just off to one side then she would slip out the back door for a bit of weapons work till the Widow Rebeca called her in for breakfast. A simple affair breakfast was, of porridge and fall berries, some ham and bread along with tea. Depending on the weather, Phantom would either return to the yard (chopping wood, helping with laundry or if the widow wasn't around at the time, showing the two children some very basic, beginner defensive blade work) or head back up to her room for some meditation. By the time lunch had rolled around she would be once more down stairs with the others sharing small banter or discussing anything that was of interest. After lunch she would borrow the bow from above the mantle along with a quiver of small game hunting arrows and head out to prowl the woods and hills outside of town till dusk. The local rangers often shadowing her as she hunted. She would be back by sundown either with or without small game, depending on her luck and skill (or perhaps the attitude of the ranger following her that day). Dinner would be served a short time later, soon after which Robyn would then leave to prowl the night away at various taverns plying his skills as a bard. Occasionally Phantom would slip out to spend a few candlemarks at one particular tavern before returning to the boarding house for a nice hot bath and soak before heading to her room for the night. A patrol of two of the building, making sure all was well including the bard making it back then to her room for sleep. A hand full of candlemarks later would see it all repeated.

From the time she had last spoken with the master crafters till the time she left for an evening in the tavern again for a return meeting the proscribed three days had passed.

In that time no one took much notice of a new arrival in town. The older human male took up residency in a cheap inn not too far from the boarding house and tavern. Again no one took notice as the older human spent his time at the tavern from opening to closing taking his meals there and nursing a handful of drinks throughout his stay because he paid his tab in full each night upon leaving. His patience in stalking his prey having paid off, the target had entered the tavern. After several moments of standing and looking around, the target shook their head and headed to the bar. A few minutes later they were heading towards a knot of humans, Halflings and dwarves sitting at a side table. Unlike less experienced hunters, he did not make any moves. Instead he simply watched and waited. Again his patience was paying off for he spotted at least three others also watching his target.

The first two were a pair of humans, one scrawny with a twitchy, nervous attitude and shifty eyes, the other a dim-witted giant of a man who was more interested in the food before him. The second set of eyes on the Drow belonged to, of all things, the half-elven bard which he'd seen roaming the village. The third set was rather typical for those belonged to an elven ranger whose instinctual distrust and hatred of his dark 'cousin' shown clearly on his fair featured face.

As Phantom entered the tavern, she paused a few moments letting her eyes roam over the occupants of the room. She knew she was being watched, for with her being a Drow that was rather expected, but what she felt this night was a bit different. It felt like she had crossed into the territory of a dangerous predator who hadn't made up its mind yet if she was to be prey or not. She once more scanned the crowd, noting Robyn off near the fireplace watching her as well as the elven ranger that stared at her with distrust and hatred. Mentally she tagged the ranger as being the one most likely to be causing her evening hunting trips to be doomed to failure. Still those two didn't fit the feeling she had of being watched. Shaking her head she moved to the bar and ordered a mug of honey mead before taking her drink and joining the master crafters at their table, tossing out a gold coin to buy her way into the card game going on.

The hunter continued to watch and wait, thoughts and memories coming unwanted to his mind. Memories of other hunts, memories of other tavern haunts, memories of a former dark skinned traveling companion. With a scowl he marshalled his tattered control and banished those memories once more. Glancing up, he noted the bard had left his place and was making his way towards the table. He watched as the half-elf came to a stop next to the Drow only to lean down close to the female's ear. Whatever passed between the two earned the bard a threatening look, a flash of steel and the roar of laughter from those around the table. The bard knew when it was best to retreat and did so. In that instant the hunter formulated a plan. Lifting his glass he drained the last dredges of the liquid, tossed a few coppers on the table and left the tavern to set up his ambush.

Robyn held up his hands backing away from the rather annoyed looking Drow, a grin on his face as he returned to his seat near the fireplace. The evening was going well and by closing he had a pocket full of coins, mostly copper with a few silvers thrown in. With a cheerful farewell to the tavern owner he departed for the night, plans to return to his sister-in-laws for the night. Those plans would be changed soon though.

"Pardon me…. Are you a bard by any chance?" asked an older looking male human emerging from the deep shadows of an alleyway.

The Half-elven bard gave an undignified yelp as he stumbled back away from the human. "Gah! Make some noise man!" With a nervous laugh Robyn ran a hand through his hair and straightened the lute slung across his back.

The hunter, a consummate actor, smiled and shoved the hood of his cloak off his head. "Sorry good sir, didn't mean to scare you like that. But you are a bard or just a local minstrel?"

"Yes, yes I'm a bard though not a very well-known one I'm afraid. What can I do for you my good man?"

"I don't have much but… could… could I buy a few lessons? Or mayhap, a few sheets of music? I'm not much for those sappy love songs or the cheerfully happy ones. A good slow song, perhaps a bit on the mournful or melancholy side to remind one of their past and the deeds that can no longer be changed is what I prefer," he said, reaching behind his back a moment before holding out a plain looking wooden flute. Unless and until it was played, there was nothing about the musical instrument that set it aside from any other of its type. But once played, then and only then would its magic be unleashed.

Robyn raised an eyebrow at the request for something slow but let it pass, after all not everyone was suited for the brighter songs. With a smile he nodded, "Indeed should be of no problem to copy out some songs for you and show you how they are played. But not tonight I'm afraid." A shrug. "My sister-in-law would have my hide nailed to the back door for bringing anyone into the house at this time of night who was not already a resident. Would it be too much to ask to meet on the 'morrow? Say about high sun or so? Same tavern or a different one if you like."

"Understandable good sir. And the same tavern will be fine around high sun." He bowed from the waist though never took his eyes off the bard. "Until we meet again," he straightened up and turned once more vanishing into the darker shadows of the alleyway. The bard never saw the curl of the human's lips in a satisfied smirk. The trap was laid, the bait offered. Now for his prey to take it.


	20. Chapter 19 Plots, plans & Lessons

Chapter 19

(A/N: The muses kept going and nothing seemed to present itself as a stopping point till they let it.)

After meeting with the master crafters and playing a few rounds of cards, Phantom departed from the tavern. Instead of heading to the boarding house for the night she turned towards the south eastern edge of the town. Looking up she gauged the moon's fullness determining the time of the month. With a nod to herself, she pulled her cloak closer about herself looking out towards the hills. Her eyes searching without seeming to see until she located what she wanted. Turning her head she smirked and gave a rather saucy wink as she blew a kiss to the scowling elven ranger not far from her.

The ranger sputtered an oath as he reached for his blade. For just a moment he took his eyes off the black skinned creature across the way only to find the Drow gone. With a look of disgust for the laughter floating on the wind to him, he turned and headed back to his own abode.

From the shadowy depths of another alleyway, Phantom watched the ranger depart. She was quite amused for the moment, but soon took a deep breath of chilly night air letting it out a moment later in a long sigh. Again she looked up to the waxing moon. In less than a handful of days it would be full, thus she had only a handful of days to gather what she needed. She would decide if she needed a mount or not in another day or two. For now though, it would be best to head back to the Widow's boarding house for the night.

The next day progressed as what was now the usual, up till high sun. For once Robyn was up earlier than usual, preparing to head out.

"Rebeca?"

"Yes Robyn?" the widow replied back as she was preparing lunch for the day.

"An older man has asked for lessons and sheet music…" he trailed off.

Rebeca paused in her work to look at her husband's half-brother. "Are you asking me if you can use the parlor for this endeavor?"

"If it would not be too much of a problem? Perhaps he could even stay for supper? I know you only provide meals for your boarders but…" again he trailed off.

The widow woman blew out an exasperated sigh then turned around again. "You had best be covering the extra costs," she said.

With a grin the half-elven bard lightly moved across the kitchen to give her a kiss on the check (and slipping the pouch full of coins into her apron pockets). "You are a saint dear woman!"

"Bah! I'd have to be to deal with you, wouldn't I? Now off with you songster!" she commented back shooing the man away from her. It wasn't till after lunch was finished and sitting on the table that she noticed the pouch of coin in her apron. "Be damned sneaky man!" she threw her hands up in annoyance, but pleased none the less that he gave her the coin in advance.

Phantom gave the widow a questioning look as she settled at the table.

The woman shook her head then shrugged. "Robyn will be using the parlor tonight to give lessons to someone and they will be staying for supper as well."

"Aahh, I see. Do you wish to lay odds that Robyn forgets to mention that there will also be a Drow at the table partaking of the food?" Phantom asked with a chuckle. She leaned back in the chair watching the twins come running in from their chores to wash up before scrambling for their seats.

Rebeca shot Phantom a look then rolled her eyes heavenwards. "No doubt. For all his skills as a bard, he does seem to forget things from time to time."

"Who?" asked Jensy. The girl was most thoroughly grounded in reality so had a tendency to miss the subtle nuisances that were spoken, but when it came to protecting her twin she was extraordinarily sharp.

Nadal giggled, "Uncle Robyn." The boy was just the opposite of his twin; head in the clouds as he let his thoughts and mind wander, quick to pick up the subtle things and was a bit of a prankster from time to time. But he was also just as protective of his sister as she was of him. And woe be to anyone who got on both the twins bad side!

Maybe that was why the children got along so well with the Drow, thought Rebeca as she took her place at the table. She had seen how little ones of all races tried to flock to the black elf when she accompanied her to the market. There had even been a time when she was able to calm a hysterical child after the poor little one had gotten lost. That had been a sight to see, a red-headed Drow calmly sitting on the rim of the market square well, child snuggled close against her chest waiting patiently for a parent to appear. With a found smile she dished out the food to her children before filling her plate then passing it to her boarder.

With lunch finished, the day progressed as was usual for the boarding house. A trip to the market for the widow and children, the bard off who knows where and the Drow heading for the forest and hills to the east southeast of town to hunt.

~!~

When Robyn met with the older human, who introduced himself as 'Temis', at the tavern they ordered drinks and discussed details of the lessons. He also passed the invite to supper after the lessons, which was accepted after a few minutes of him extoling his sister-in-law's cooking.

"You mean you talked her into letting me stay for dinner," Artemis stated.

Robyn laughed for a few moments, "um.. yes. Yes I did." He reached up and rubbed the back of head still smiling.

The human let out a soft chuckle, the corner of his mouth curling upwards in a smirk, little did the bard know he was playing right into the assassin's plans. While the lessons were a ruse to allow him closer to his target so he could study her, he would still benefit from them in some way. After all, he may know many songs but he didn't know them all. "I will meet you at the boarding house two hours before sunset and stay through supper." He tossed a few coppers on the table after finishing off his drink then stood. "Until then," he said before he left.

~!~

Artemis, after having scouted the general area the day before knew more of the neighborhood than the residents. With feigned humbleness the older man stepped up on the porch of the boarding house and knocked on the door, turning away as if to look at the street. In truth he was listening to the sounds coming from inside building. The lighter, bare footed running steps of a pair of children, followed by the slower, heavier soft shoed footsteps of an adult. Though the words were muffled the tone and pitch of the voice was not. He surmised it was the bard's sister-in-law and the mother of the children he heard, shooing them elsewhere. When the door opened, he had a pleasant yet humble smile upon his lips, "Is Bard Robyn in? I'm to be taking lessons from him…" he trailed off as if uncertain he was in the right place, but in truth he was taking everything in. The woman that stood before him looked about his own age, a little taller than he was, with greying reddish brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She had the slightly harried and worn look he had seen on many a woman with children underfoot.

"Robyn? He's not here just yet but please, come in side." Rebeca said as she moved to the side holding the door open wider. "The parlor is this way," holding out a hand indicating the direction.

Artemis dipped his head, making sure to tap the toes of his boots on the porch, knocking any dirt off there rather than track it into the building. It would not do to raise the ire of the woman before he had the chance to study his target. "Thank you mistress…..," he said with another dip of his head. Unclasping his cloak, he hung it up on an empty peg near the door, as he did he noted a pair sized for children and one for an adult but no others. He already knew her name but the part must be played.

"Rebeca or Widow Rebeca if you insist on titles," she replied. "Knowing my scapegrace brother-in-law, he will be here in about a quarter candle mark, till then can I get you anything to drink? A small snack perhaps?"

"Thank you kindly Widow Rebeca that would be nice." The older man entered the parlor looking around as he did then took a hesitant seat on one of the chairs placed around the room. The widow woman nodded then left, soon after the soft tread of bare feet across the wooden floor informed him he was no longer alone. Turning his head he watched as a pair of children peeked around the door frame at him before vanishing. A few moments of whispering between the pair occurred before once again they were looking at him from around the door frame. He tilted his head to the side, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Jensy. Nadal."

The twins turned at the sound of their names.

"Off with the both of you," Rebeca said as she entered the parlor carrying a tray. "Your chores won't take care of themselves."

"Yes mama," the pair chorused before disappearing again.

Setting the tray down on the small table, she transferred the pot and cups to the table along with a small plate of plain shortbread. "Those two are like a pair of curious kittens," an apologetic smile touched her lips.

The assassin just smiled back in return, "Are not most children?" he replied before dipping his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Robyn should be here shortly."

And indeed like the widow said, the bard showed up shortly thereafter. The first half candlemark was taken up with the bard asking questions about any previous lessons or studies. The second half candlemark was spent figuring out what 'Temis' already knew and what he didn't. The final candlemark before supper was spent in actual learning the songs chosen.

~!~

A knock on the parlor door followed a few moments later by its opening interrupted the pair.

"Yes?"

"Uncle Robyn, mama said supper will be ready soon," Nadal said after poking his head into the parlor.

"Ah, thank you Nadal. Let Rebeca know we'll be there in just a few."

"Yes Uncle," the boy replied as he closed the parlor door once more.

With the background noise of the children and the clatter of dishes from the kitchen, Artemis almost missed the sound of a door opening then closing along with the near silent tread of boots across the floor. He took his time wiping down his flute (a non-magical one he had acquired a few years earlier, Idalia's Flute having been hidden away while he 'worked' a job) as he listened to the footsteps cross the common room. The distinctive creak of a bow being bent as if the string was pulled tight followed a few moments later by the bow stave being placed on peg brackets, a quiver of arrows knocking lightly against the wooden wall. The squeal of the children in delight drown everything else. He stood up and stretched as if muscles had stiffened from sitting too long then moved the chair back to where it was originally. A figure passed by the doors of the parlor heading for the stairs he had first seen on the right of the entrance. Taller by half a head, the near silent tread of a trained elven fighter or even (abyss curse it all) a ranger. All he could see of the person was long leather encased legs and feet followed by the flutter of dark silvery-gray material. He changed his expression to that of someone entranced by elven beauty as he watched the person vanish up the stairs. His iron willed control, though not what it once was, was still enough to pretend to be startled as the bard clapped him on the back.

"I'd be careful of that one my friend. She's not what you think she is," Robyn commented as he watched Phantom vanish up the stairs.

"Huh? What do you mean 'she's not what you think she is'? She's elven isn't she?"

The bard shrugged, "Yes."

Artemis gave the half-elf a raised eyebrow and a look. "What? She's not a Drow or anything like that is she?" he asked innocently. Inwardly he smirked at the sputtered choke coming from the bard, before turning back to the stairs to look once more then shrugged and headed to the table for dinner. With practiced eye he picked up the seating arrangements more subtle nuances. Where he was to sit was placed between the bard and one end of the table, the width separated him from the children and the widow was at the opposite end protected on one side by her brother-in-law. He speculated that the seat left open to his left was for the person he had seen earlier head up the stairs. Should he proved to be a danger (real or perceived), his back was to the rear door where he could be driven outside while the widow and her children could escape in the opposite direction. At the same time he was given a seat closer to the fireplace where it was warmer because he was a guest.

Everyone was seated when a musical, husky voice interrupted the widow as she was preparing to serve the meal. "Apologies Rebeca," Phantom said as she greeted the children with a smile and a brush of black fingers through their hair then took her place. "I would have been in sooner but," a shrug of naturally graceful shoulders, "I doubt you would have cared for me at the table as I were when I returned."

The assassin was staring and he knew it, both as a cover and because in all his travels and encounters he had never seen a Drow such as the one seated to his left. Even with the over the top flamboyant nature of his previous traveling companion, this one was… well… Odd. There was no other way to describe her.

"Thank you Phantom," Rebeca said as she picked up where she left off, placing small pastry topped meat pies on each plate. Artemis was first followed around to Phantom where she paused, giving the Drow female a look then a second one. "What on Toril happened to you?" she asked in a surprised yet exasperated voice. After all she did have twins that were known to get into trouble in an instant.

Long, hip length hair that was normally neatly pulled back in a braid was undone and frazzled looking with multitudes of what could only be described as beads, feathers and other assortments braided or entwined into it. A long scratch marred one cheek and the slight puffiness around the eye above it hinted at a mistimed avoidance. Or perhaps she accepted it in exchange for avoiding a more grievous injury. Light from the lamps created a shimmer across the same cheek which descended down past the collar of her shirt. There was evidence to suggest she had washed up prior to coming to the table also by the damp strands of red hair that kept falling in front of her left eye. To top it all off, a diminutive little pixie with wings which shimmered in the same colors as the dust upon the Drow's cheek, peeked out from behind one ear, its miniscule hand clutching one of the burnished gold disks dangling from an upswept, pointed black elven ear.

"Is that a fairy in your hair?" Robyn voiced the question that no one else seemed to want to ask.

The narrowing of the Drow's golden eyes then the sudden curl of lips into an overly friendly smile was enough to cause even Artemis first slide his chair back some then lean back out of striking range. Within a few heart beats he'd already noted several different ways to dodge or deflect possible attacks as well as an opening to kill his target. He could claim it was self-defense should he be caught and questioned.

"Is it? And here I thought I was going for a new high born fashion of living jewelry decorating one's hair," she replied in a sarcastically sweet tone of voice. "Tell me good bard, what is the penalty for murder?"


End file.
